


A Second Chance [Atsumu/Reader]

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Single mom reader, atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: "I think we should break up"It's been  3 years since Y/n heard those words. Even though it hasn't been that long, it's felt long to her. She would say that she's been doing better after she left the piss color haired male and it was true. She was doing much better and she felt that she was moving on from their relationship. But fate had other plans and decided to reunite the two together.Inspired by @katiyachann's Oikawa x Reader fanfic (on Wattpad), make sure to go read it, highly recommend
Relationships: Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry for coming late" the h/c haired female stated, her phone pressed against her ear as she heard another female voice on the other side.

"It's fine no worries. We both know how hard you work" the other female stated.

"Still, isn't he a handful?" she questioned as she parked her car on a driveway.

"Not at all, he's been quite the angel" the other female stated with a soft chuckle.

"If you say so mom...I'm at the house already so you can open the door" Y/n stated before hanging up. Taking out her keys, she exited the car and closed the door before walking to the door and gently knocking on it. She chuckled when she heard a small boy's voice on the other side of the house and the sound of feet quickly making it's way to the front door.

"It's mom! Hurry hurry!!" the child's voice exclaimed with enthusiasm. 

"I know I know, just hold on" an older female's voice said softly before there was a soft click of the door unlocking. The door soon opened as the younger female's legs got hugged by a small boy. She chuckled and bended down to pick up the small boy.

"Were you good for grandma?" she questioned.

"Yup! I saved her from a dragon!" the boy exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"Did you now" Y/n mused as she walked inside her mother's house, taking off her shoes before making her way to the living room. 

"Mhm! And after I saved her from the dragon we rode off on it to the king!" he exclaimed once more, opening up his arms to express himself more, making the woman chuckle at his actions.

"Why don't you go and clean up while I talk to grandma?" Y/n questioned as he nodded. She soon set the boy down as he ran off to go clean up the living room that was covered with paper and crayons. "Are you sure you don't mind? I can always fix my schedule to pick him up from daycare instead" she stated, looking at her mother.

"It's fine, besides, it gets lonely in this house all by myself sometimes. My offer is still open if you want to stay and live with me you know" her mother stated.

"I would but I don't want to burden you. Koji's a handful and I don't want him to stress you out" Y/n stated in a soft tone.

"I've raised you for most of my life, I'm pretty sure you were more stressful than him" the older woman joked making Y/n roll her eyes.

"Very funny mom" she said with a smile. "But I'm sure we can live by ourselves. We've survived this long, I'm sure we can survive longer", looking over her shoulder, she saw her son cleaning up, making a smile appear on her face.

"Why not go back into contact with him? I heard that he became a professional volleyball player in Osaka" the mother question.

"Mom" Y/n sighed out, "We went over this. I'm over him, and it was his decision that we decide to split up. Saying about the bs that it would be the best for the both of us. Who knew that it was true" she muttered the last part and looked over at Koji, who was carefully putting the crayons back in the box. "I'm over him and I'm sure he's over me. The last thing I need is another toddler in my life" she stated.

"He wasn't that bad. He was quite the charmer" the mom said with a smile.

"Yeah till he broke my heart" Y/n muttered before running a hand through her hair. "I don't want to talk about him anymore, if I do I might punch him in the face if he ever shows his face here" she stated making the mom laugh a bit.

"You're my daughter alright" she said with a smile. "But try not to do that. Maybe reconcile with him? You two really had a connection you know" she said as Y/n sighed.

"Who knows. I doubt it though with how I get my hard headedness from you" she soon joked, earning a small hit on the arm from her mom making her snicker.

"Okay I think it's time for you to leave" her mom said playfully.

"We were heading out anyways" Y/n laughed out. "Koji, are you finished cleaning?" she called out to the boy.

"Yeah!" he stated before making his way over to his mom who picked him up.

"We'll be leaving then, say bye to grandma" she said softly.

"Bye grandma!!" Koji said with a wave, a smile on his face as the older woman chuckled.

"See you later Koji" she said before the two left. 

Y/n opened the door to the car before setting the toddler in his car seat and buckling him up. She hummed softly while Koji was looking through his drawings that he drew and shoved it in his mother's face to show it to her which she hummed and complimented him in reply. Once she was done buckling him up, she closed the door and went to the driver's side and started the car before driving off to their apartment. 

"Do you want to eat anything before we go home?" she question the toddler as she looked at him through her rear view mirror. She smiled as she saw his brows furrow a bit, looking out the window before his eyes lit up.

"Onigiri!!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled softly. "You don't want to eat actual food?" she questioned.

"Onigiri is real food" he pouted. He soon smiled before pointing out the window. "Lets go there!" he exclaimed.

She slowed down the car and looked outside the window only to see a shop and the name on the small building making her slightly panic, seeing the name of the building, 'Onigiri Miya'. "Why not go to a different one?" she questioned, hoping her son would change his mind, but it seems that he had gotten the stubbornness from her side of the family.

"But it's good! My friends said so!" he exclaimed.

She sighed, knowing that he would start throwing a fit if she didn't agree as she decided to park her car a few blocks away from the shop before turning off the car. "Alright, lets go then" she sighed out as Koji cheered.

"Onigiri onigiri!!" he sang out as she started to take him out of his car seat, a smile not helping but to appear on her face as she set him down on the ground and closed the car door, locking it before the two held hands and started to make their way to the shop, the small boy still singing about Onigiri.

Y/n on the other hand was slightly panicking. Even though she missed her friends from high school she didn't want to meet them. She already knows that they'll say the same thing like her mom has said to her once they see Koji. She's done enough to survive on her own, the last thing she needs is Atsumu back in her life. Once they went through the door, there were already people there having their fair share of onigiri themselves. 

"Which one do you want?" she questioned the boy as she picked him up so he could take a closer look at the menu.

"All of it!" he exclaimed. 

Others had heard the boy's answer, making them chuckle as Y/n chuckled herself. "We can only get some, not all of it Koji" she stated softly. He furrowed his brows before nodding and looked at the menu once more. Y/n waited patiently until someone had called out her name.

"Y/n-San?" someone had said, making her tense up and her blood go cold. Slowly, she turned around as Koji's attention was turned to the person as well since he had shared that same last name as his mom. The two looked over, only to see a much older female looking at the two as a smile graced her lips. "It is you" she said softly before her eyes soon moved to Koji who only grinned and waved at her, making her chuckle and wave back. "And you are?" she questioned.

"I'm L/n Koji! I'm three years old!" he stated proudly.

"Kita-San, it's nice to see you" Y/n smiled softly, still tense.

"Why don't you order and we can sit down and talk" she said with a smile. "And please, call me Yumie instead" she said.

"Of course" Y/n said, still smiling.

"I'll go find us a table then" she stated before walking off.

Once she saw the old woman walk off, she let out a soft sigh, cursing at herself for being spotted by someone that knew her. She quickly ordered her food from the employee, glancing around behind them, making sure a certain twin doesn't recognize her before she quickly went and sat down next to Yumie. 

"How are you? I haven't seen you after you graduated from" Inarizaki" Yumie said with a smile.

"Well, I've been busy after I got myself a kid. Having to drop him off at daycare then go to work and after that pick him up from my mom's house and then coming home and cook food" Y/n said, explaining her usual day to day life.

"How is your mother?" she questioned.

"She's been doing great." Y/n said with a smile. "She stopped aging physically so she looks younger than she looks" she said as the two softly chuckled. 

Yumie nodded with a smile before noticing the small boy who was going through his mother's purse, making her chuckle. "Who's the father?" she questioned.

Y/n's eyes widened as she quickly glanced at Koji but didn't seemed to be paying attention, seeming to be too distracted with going through her purse. She tried to compose herself before looking over at the older woman whose eyes were filled with sympathy. "I think you know who it is" she said softly, making sure Koji couldn't hear her. 

The older woman let out a soft sigh. "You're just like your mother." she said before having a small smile. "Why don't you try reconciling with him?" she questioned.

"Mom said that too, but I only declined" she said, softly sighing. "I've been doing just great without him, and him just suddenly coming back into my life, no, into _our_ life, I just don't think I can handle that" she confessed.

"Well, you never know" Yumie smiled softly. "Kita has been saying that he's gathering the boys to have a reunion here tomorrow night, maybe you should join, since you were their manager and all" she suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that" Y/n said with a soft smile. "I have to take care of Koji and all" she stated.

"I'm sure you can use a small break, I think you deserve it Y/n" Yumie stated firmly.

"Well, maybe, but I can't make any promises" Y/n stated with a smile, but she knew that she wasn't going to meet up with the boys. "I just don't want to ruin their all boys reunion y'know?" Y/n said.

"Nonsense! I'm sure they would be happy to see you!" Yumie waved her hand a bit with a smile. "Don't overthink it too much dear, I'm sure you miss them as much as they miss you" she stated.

"Maybe" Y/n said before running a hand through Koji's black hair as he giggled in response.

"Here's your order" an employee stated before setting down a few plates that were filled with food as Koji gasped, his eyes lighting up. 

"Mommy the food's here!" he exclaimed, quickly turning his head and looking up at Y/n and grinned as she chuckled.

"It is" she said softly.

"Y/n?" a male voice this time spoke out, causing the female's blood to run cold once more, recognizing the voice as she slowly looked up at the employee who handed them their food, only to make eye contact with a male with the same brown eyes as Koji. 

"Osamu..." Y/n said in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/n?" a voice called out.

The h/c haired female's blood went cold once more, but colder than the first time as she felt her heart start to speed up as the voice that called out to her was recognizable. Slowly, she turned her head upwards, only to be met with the same brown eyes as Koji's.

"Osamu..." Y/n whispered out.

Koji glanced between the two adults while he had onigiri stuffed in his mouth. Both Koji and Osamu's eyes made eye contact as the grey haired male's eyes widened before looking at Y/n who only looked away from him, pulling Koji closer to her side. Yumie watched as well, a soft chuckle coming out from her lips.

"Oh my" was all she said to break the awkward yet tense silence between the two old high school friends.

"Stay here" was all Osamu said.

"I don't think I can" Y/n said softly, still not making eye contact.

"Just for a bit" he stated.

There was only silence as it was clear that Y/n was contemplating whether to stay or not. Slowly, her mouth opened, hesitating to answer before deciding. "Alright.." was all she said.

Osamu nodded as Yumie joined in. "I'll stay with you until everyone leaves" she offered as Y/n muttered a soft thank you. The younger twin soon left the three as Koji looked up at his mother who seemed to be a bit shaken up as he gently tugged at her sleeve, making her look down at him.

"Bad guy?" he questioned making Y/n shake her head slowly, a soft chuckle leaving her lips.

"No he's not a bad guy. Mommy's just nervous" she said quietly to the boy, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'll protect you!" he beamed with a smile.

She let out a soft chuckle and gently rested her forehead against his, a small giggle escaping his lips as she closed her eyes. "I know you will" she said softly.

Slowly, people started to leave the shop as hours went by. Yumie had to leave as well, saying that if she didn't then Shinsuke would get worried as Y/n reassured her that she could leave. At some point, the employees left as well and it was just Y/n, Koji, and Osamu.

Y/n and Koji had stayed at the table they were sitting at as the toddler's head was resting on his mom's lap, slowly falling asleep as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, humming a soft lullaby, singing the lyrics every now and then. 

"In the dance of the stars above you were shining brightly, and I'll never forget or erase the scene for I never could put to word such a precious feeling" she softly sang to the boy. She saw his eyes slowly closing before they slowly closed. She smiled softly, continuing to run her hands through his hair.

"What's his name?" Osamu interrupted as Y/n looked up and looked at Osamu, her memories that she and his other twin shared together coming back to her. 

"Koji" she said softly. "I named him Koji" she repeated, glancing down at her child to comfort herself. 

"It's nice" he complimented. She hummed in response as there was soon silence between the two once more. "Why didn't you tell him?" he questioned, breaking the silence once more.

Y/n let out a slightly bitter chuckle, gently caressing Koji's cheek. "It was obvious that he didn't want to do anything that included me, so I did the same." she stated and looked at Osamu. "And y'know, I think we're doing pretty well without him" she said, looking at Osamu in his eyes. His eyes softened as she took notice of this and frowned. "Stop doing that" she stated.

"Doing what?" he questioned, his brows now furrowing.

"Giving me sympathy" she stated. "All anyone has done has given me sympathy once they piece everything together" she said with irritation, yet her voice soft to make sure she wouldn't wake up Koji.

Osamu opened his mouth before closing it once more. There was silence, a bit of tension in the air as the two didn't say anything to each other after their small quarrel. Y/n stared at Koji, running her hand through his hair once more as he nuzzled against her hand, making her smile softly. 

"You should tell him" Osamu stated.

Y/n looked at the younger twin with widened eyes. "What? Why?" she said a bit loudly before quickly quieting down as she felt Koji stir a bit. 

"He has the right" he said truthfully.

"And when I tell him then what? Become friends or even lovers and pretend nothing happened? I don't think so Osamu" she quietly hissed.

"You should've told him when you had the chance" he said bitterly. "You had three years to tell him Y/n"

"And he had three years to check up on me. I'm not the only one at fault Osamu. It was hard for me as well you have to understand that. I was twenty and pregnant with a child who didn't have a dad anymore, I had to pull my own weight after that. I had to make sure that when this child was born that he would live a good life and not one that would make him unhappy. What was I supposed to do when he asks who his dad is? A man who's living a great life at the moment as a professional volleyball player? Osamu, I almost got an abortion" Y/n was now at the brink of tears. "It's shitty of me to play the victim I know" she choked out, trying not to disturb the sleeping toddler in her lap. "But to let Atsumu into his life like that? I just..I don't know how to feel about that Osamu" she said, quickly wiping away her tears.

Osamu stayed quiet before quietly sighing. "Sorry.." he softly stated. "I guess its a lot harder than it seems for you" he said.

She chuckled softly, "Yeah, no kidding" she said, quickly regaining her composure, sniffling a bit.

There was silence once more, the atmosphere only awkward between the two now. "At least consider going" Osamu said softly, looking at the female who looked back at him. "And consider telling him" he suggested.

"I'd like for him to find out himself. I'd like to see the shocked expression on his stupid face" she stated as Osamu chuckled.

"That'd be fun to see" he stated as Y/n hummed.

Once more, she ran a hand through Koji's hair before letting out a small sigh. "I think we should get going, it's getting late" she stated as he hummed.

"Yeah, it is" was all he said. Y/n gently picked up the toddler, careful to not wake him up as she slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "Thank you for the food" she said with a soft smile.

"Anytime" Osamu stated as he started to walk her to her car. The cold breeze hit the three as Y/n unlocked her car and started to put Koji in his car seat, carefully buckling him in. "If you do decide to come tomorrow night" Osamu started as Y/n slightly glanced at Osamu to let him know she was listening. "I wouldn't mind having a nephew" he said. 

Y/n processed what the male said in her mind as she then scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right" she stated and gently closed the car door and turned towards Osamu. "I won't be reconciling with Atsumu for a long while" she stated, making him chuckle and smile before pulling her into a hug. The female became a bit surprised at the sudden actions but soon hugged him back.

"Please consider going...We missed you a lot.." he mumbled softly.

She chuckled. "I never took you for the sentimental type" she stated as the two pulled away.

"Only for family" Osamu said with a smile, looking at her before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead making her smile. "Have a safe trip home" he stated as she hummed. 

"You too" she smiled as the two stepped back from one another as Y/n went inside the car and started it. Driving off, she saw Osamu waving bye to them from her rearview mirror, making her smile. 

It took a while to get home, but sure enough they did get home safely. Y/n got out of her car and started to unbuckle Koji out of his car seat before holding him close to her as she closed the door and locked the car. Walking to their apartment that the two lived in, she unlocked the door and went inside, closing the door behind her. She made her way over to the toddler's room and gently set him down on his bed before getting a pair of pajamas in a drawer and started to undress him out of his clothes and into the more comfy clothing.

Once she was done, she picked up back up and took him to her room as she gently set him down in the bed and quickly changed out of her work clothes and into more comfy clothing as well before getting into bed as well. Pulling the blanket over the both of them, she gently placed a kiss on Koji's head. About to turn off the bed light lamp, she heard the toddler's groggy voice.

"Mommy..?" he called out as she let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm right here" she said softly, bringing the boy closer to her.

"I had a dream..." he mumbled.

"And what dream was that?" she questioned.

"You were crying..." he mumbled. This made her a bit shocked and anxious, thinking maybe he heard the conversation between her and Osamu before he continued. "I don't know why you were crying...But it made me sad..Don't cry mommy..." he said, his voice cracking a bit as she let out another soft chuckle at how sweet and empathetic her son was.

"It's okay.." she cooed. "As long as mommy has you she won't be sad" she reassured, rubbing small circles on the toddler's back.

"Then..I'll stay by mommy's side forever..." he mumbled, making Y/n pull him closer to her.

"I'll stay by Koji's side forever too" she said softly. After a while, the toddle had went back to sleep, making her smile. "Good night Koji" she said softly before turning off the light and gave him one last kiss goodnight before going off to bed herself.

The next day, Y/n was woken up to slight shaking, and the sound of small boy's voice. "Mom c'mon and wake up! I'm hungry!" he stated. Y/n hummed before hugging Koji.

"Let mommy sleep a little more" she said as the boy tried to squirm out of his mother's arms.

"Mooooomm" he whined, causing her to chuckle. 

"Okay okay, I'm up" she said softly and released the boy. She watched as he carefully got off the bed by sliding on his stomach feet first as he took her hand and tried to pull her off the bed.

"Hurry!" he said making her chuckle.

"I'm coming I'm coming" she said and swung her legs over the bed and got dragged by the soon to be three year old into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" she questioned.

"Pancakes!" he quickly answered with a grin.

"Pancakes it is then" she said with a smile as she started to take out the ingredients. 

"I wanna help!!" he quickly said and tried to push a chair into the kitchen. 

Chuckling at his antics, she helped him with the chair before helping him up the chair as well. Quickly putting the ingredients in a bowl, she gave him a whisk so he could stir everything while she would get the stove ready. She hummed a small tune as she looked over and saw Koji with a bit of pancake batter on his face, his tongue sticking out as he stirred the mix. She chuckled softly.

"I think you mixed it good enough, thank you Koji" she said as he nodded with a grin. She smiled and took a paper towel before gently cleaning up his face.

"Make sure to make them extra fluffy!" he noted as she nodded.

"I will" she hummed as she set the boy down from the chair. 

She soon started to cook the pancakes, humming a small tune while she heard the tv playing in the background, figuring out that Koji had turned on the TV as she heard him giggling a bit, making her smile. Soon, she finished cooking the pancakes, that were quite fluffy, and put them on a plate. Putting honey on top of the pancakes, she set them down on the table as she heard the pattering of feet going over.

"They're ready?" he questioned with excitement as she nodded.

"Yup!" she said before picking up the boy and setting him down on the chair and gave him a fork. "Fluffy just how you like it" she stated as he stared at the pancakes before looking up and grinning at his mom.

"Thanks mom!" he stated as she nodded with a proud smile before leaning over to the boy as he gave her a quick kiss and then started to devour the pancakes. She chuckled softly and went to the kitchen and took out a cup before pouring orange juice in it and set it on the table by the boy who thanked her once more with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Slow down so you don't choke" she hummed out, giving him a kiss on the head as he nodded, holding the cup in both of his small hands and started to drink the orange juice. Cleaning up the small mess in the kitchen, she hummed a small tune while Koji continued to eat.

"Are you going?" he questioned, mouth full of pancakes once more.

"Going where?" she questioned, washing dishes.

"Go meet mommy's friends like the man said" he said, drinking his juice.

"I don't think so" she said softly. "Mommy wants to spend her time with Koji" she answered.

"But mommy hasn't seen her friends for a long time?" he questioned.

She hesitated to answer his question and came to a stop with washing the dishes. Memories started to flood her mind with all the times she had fun with Inarizaki High's boys volleyball club, a sad smile on her face before continuing to wash the dishes. "Yeah, mommy hasn't seen them for a long time" she finally answered.

"Then she should go!" he said. She heard him going over to her and noticed a cup and fork on top of a plate as she noticed Koji trying to put them on the counter next to the sink. Chuckling, she took the dishes, thanking the boy.

"Should I?" she questioned the boy, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Mhm! And then Koji can go with mommy and meet her friends!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

She chuckled and dried her hands, finishing with washing the dishes as she picked up the boy, looking at him. "Maybe I will go" she said before gently booping his nose with her finger making him giggle and do the same to her. "But right now, mommy wants to spend time with Koji" she planted many kisses on the boy's face, making him laugh more as she went over to the couch and sat down, the boy sitting on her lap. 

"So, what do you want to do?" she questioned the boy with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you want to do today?" Y/n questioned her son. She saw him think for a bit, him making different expressions, making her chuckle as she ran a hand through his hair. She saw as his eyes lit up, a grin on his face.

"Lets visit grandma!" he exclaimed.

"What do you wanna do there at grandma's?" she questioned with a smile.

"Make a cake!" he exclaimed making her chuckle.

"A cake? What for?" she asked.

"Because cakes are good!" he said with a grin.

"Go get ready then, we'll go shopping to make a cake and then go to grandma's how about that?" she questioned as he nodded with a smile. 

Crawling off her lap, she watched as he toddler ran off into his room to get some clothes, causing her to smile as she went to her room and called her mother and inform her that they'll be coming in a bit. Getting herself ready as well, she saw her son in random clothes making her chuckle and help him with finding another outfit that went well. Once he was done, the two exited the apartment and went to the car where she helped him buckle up in his car seat.

She soon got into the car herself and turned on the car before driving off to the store. Parking in a parking lot, she got herself and Koji out as they went inside the shopping mart and started to wander around the store, putting some things in the basket that Y/n was carrying.

"What do you want to eat at grandma's?" she questioned the boy as she saw him think a bit.

"Hamburger steak!" he said with a wide grin.

She chuckled, gently patting his head. "Hamburger steak it is then" she said and started to make her way to the meat section, as well as getting the ingredients to make hamburger steak. "What kind of cake do you want to make?" she questioned Koji.

"Cheesecake!" he said making her nod.

"Want anything on it?" she questioned.

"The white stuff! And fruits!" he grinned making her chuckle and nod.

"Powdered sugar and fruits it is then" she said as he nodded with a grin.

They went through the sections before getting the ingredients as well and made their way to the one of the cashiers. There, Y/n, with the help of Koji, started to put her stuff on the conveyer belt and made her way up and made small talk with cashier while paying for her things. Once they were done shopping, they put the bags in the trunk of the car as Y/n buckled Koji back in his car seat and drove off to her mother's house.

Once they got there, Koji ran to the front door, excitedly knocking on the door, slightly jumping a bit from becoming excited to be in the house. As the door opened, Koji hugged his grandmother's legs.

"Hi grandma!!" he exclaimed with a grin as he looked up at the older woman. 

She chuckled and gently patted the boy's head. "Hello there Koji" she said with a smile.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Y/n stated, holding a few bags with the food they were going to cook. She gave her mom a sheepish smile who smiled back at her.

"No intrusion at all. I'm always up to see my favorite grandson" she said before moving out of the way as Koji ran inside.

"Make sure to take off your shoes Koji" Y/n reminded her son.

"Yes mom!!" he yelled back.

The two women watched as the boy sat down on the ground as he started to quickly take off his shoes before getting up and running off into the kitchen. This made them chuckle as they headed into the kitchen, Y/n setting down the grocery bags on the counter.

"Cake cake cake!!" Koji said with a wide smile.

"Not yet, it's still too early. We have to eat first" Y/n said, gently patting the boy's head as he puffed his cheeks out.

"If you don't eat food you won't be strong enough to protect mommy and grandma" Y/n's mother added.

This made the boy stop pouting before nodding a bit. "Right.." he said sadly before he had a look of determination. "Koji eat lots to protect mommy and grandma!" he said as Y/n chuckled.

"Make sure to eat your veggies too then" she said. She saw him scrunch his nose a bit before pouting and nodding. She soon sighed, a smile on her lips before picking him up and giving him a kiss. "Why're you so cute" she said to him as he giggled in response. 

"Should we get cooking then?" she questioned as he quickly nodded with a grin.

"Help right?" he questioned.

"Yes, you can help" she chuckled, ruffling his head as he giggled.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three made hamburger steak and played a bit until the sun started to set. Y/n and Koji were making the cheesecake at the moment while her mom was washing the dishes. Y/n gave Koji simple instructions which he followed obediently as he would get some flour on his face sometimes. Y/n chuckled as she was doing something else. Her mother glanced at Y/n as she was mixing something else.

"Are you going?" she questioned.

"Going where?" Y/n questioned, keeping her eyes focused on mixing whatever she was in the bowl.

"To the reunion party the boys are hosting" she stated.

Y/n slowly stopped, before slowly adding something in the bowl and continued to mix. "How did you know?" she questioned slowly.

"Yumie told me" she hummed out making Y/n chuckle.

"Of course she would" she said softly. "No, I don't think I'll be going" she answered.

"Why not? It's been four years since all of you had hung out. Especially you." Y/n's mom narrowed her eyes at her daughter as she stopped washing the dishes. 

"Well y'know, I just want to spend time with Koji today since I don't spend time a lot of time with him" Y/n said, trying to make up an excuse.

"You spend most of your time with him what do you mean?" the older woman furrowed her brows, looking at her daughter as if she was crazy. "You're 23, live a little! You're too young to be acting this mature! Get in trouble! Make me get you out from jail!" she exclaimed as Y/n laughed.

"You know I'm like this because I have a responsibility." Y/n looked at her mom before glancing at Koji who was still mixing, his tongue sticking out. 

The woman soon sighed, continuing to wash the dishes. "You're such a joy kill, you don't get that from my side" she said making Y/n laugh more. It was soon quiet except for the clinking of the dishes as Y/n's mother spoke once more. "You don't miss them just a little bit?" she questioned, glancing at her daughter, trying to guilt her a bit. "I know how much that club meant to you. You poured your heart and soul into it, even fought some of the students there for reprimanding them" she let out a soft chuckle. "But, I guess it's up to you to decide whether you want to go or not" she glanced at her daughter once more as she saw she had stopped what she was doing, just staring into the bowl, her brows furrowing a bit before they eased, a small smile on her face, making the older woman smile as well, knowing she had finally decided to go.

Y/n was now panicking as she was looking at herself in the mirror. She noticed as she looked a bit weird and tried to fix her hair but only made her look even weirder, making her fix it to what it looked like before. She soon started to contemplate whether she should put it up or not before noticing her clothes. They were casual but in her eyes it didn't seem to match at all, making her even more anxious. 

"You know, maybe I shouldn't go, I don't really look nice anyways!" she said, panic in her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Nonsense! You look fine!" her mother said, trying to push her out the door.

"Mom wait I'm not ready!!" she exclaimed as her hands held onto the doorframe from stopping her mom from pushing her out of the house.

"Go have fun!" her mother struggled to push her daughter out of the house. 

It wasn't long though as they stopped as they heard Koji's voice and Y/n feeling him tug on her pants a bit. "Mommy scared?" he questioned, looking up at his mom.

She let out a small sigh, a smile on her lips as she crouched to his level. "Yeah, mommy's scared" she confessed.

He stared at her for a bit before nodding and ran off. The two watched the boy with a bit of confusion before he came back, holding a ring box. Y/n's and her mom's eyes widened as he gave it to her.

"Koji give it to mommy for her birthday but, because mommy's scared she can have it now" he said, a smile on his face.

Y/n raised an eyebrow before slowly opening the ring box, only for a ring to be in it, obviously. It was a copper ring with a pearl flower on it, the ring not fully connecting as there were three gems on each side of the end of the ring as they were supposed to be leaves.

"I..." Y/n was speechless as she stared at the ring before looking at Koji and then her mom whose eyes softened.

"When we went shopping for food while you were out for work we passed a pawn shop and he saw the ring. He said it reminded him of you because it was as pretty as you and wanted to get it. The seller let us have it at a low price because of Koji's charms" the mother stated with a small chuckle. "He wanted to give it to you for your birthday as a surprise, but I guess it won't be a surprise anymore" she said softly.

"Koji.." Y/n said softly, her eyes welling up a bit.

"Mommy sad?" Koji said, his eyes now at the brim of tears as she shook her head, a smile on her face.

"No, mommy's not sad. She's happy" she looked at her son, gently caressing his cheek with her hand before pulling him into a hug. "Really happy..." she said with a smile. Pulling away, she gently kissed him on the forehead.

He took the ring before putting it on for her as he smiled. "Tell mommy's friends Koji said hi!" he said as she nodded, letting out a soft sigh. 

"I'll be back later then" she said. "Behave for grandma too" she looked at Koji as he nodded with a grin.

"Koji will be good!" he reassured as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before trying to push her out the house as well. "Now go!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled as she stood up and gently patted his head. "I love you" she said.

"Love you too!" he grinned looking at her as she waved bye to them as he quickly waved bye back before closing the door. 

She chuckled at his actions and made her way to the car and went inside. She hesitated to turn on the car and glanced at the front door, debating whether she should go back inside before noticing the ring that Koji had gifted her. Taking a deep breath, she started to car and left the house and drove off to Onigiri Miya. As she got closer to the shop, she felt herself get butterflies in her stomach out of anxiety, scared to face the others after such a long time. 

Parking her car a few blocks away from the shop, she exited the car and locked it. She started to make her way to the shop and stopped at the door as she heard laughing on the other side, a certain male's voice yelling at the voices that were laughing. Panic started to overcome her as she started to back up from the door before stopping.

'You've made it this far, it'd be dumb to back down now' she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, her heart racing as she saw that all eyes were on her now. She cursed at herself as out of all the eyes she decided to make eye contact with, she had met a pair of brown eyes that had piss color hair as well.

"Glad you could make it" 


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes were on her as she entered the shop, and out of all the eyes she could've made eye contact with, she had to do it with the man whose hair was a piss color. No one spoke a word at first until someone finally did.

"Glad you could make it" Osamu stated with a smile as he went over to the female. 

She got out of her trance as she avoided eye contact with the older twin and looked at the younger twin, a smile on her face. "Sorry if I interrupted something" she said.

"Nah, we were just teasin' 'Tsumu" Osamu led the girl over to the table as she felt tense and decided to sit in a chair next to Shinsuke.

"Y/n, it's good to see you" Shinsuke stated, a soft smile on his lips as she smiled back at him.

"It's good to see you too Shinsuke" she stated.

It was soon quiet as Y/n became more tense, a pair of eyes burning straight through her. Her heart started to beat loudly that she thought that the others could hear how fast her heart was beating.

"How have you been?" Aran questioned the female, making her look over at him.

"I've been good. A bit busy after high school but I'm doing pretty good" She smiled at him. "I heard some of you became professional volleyball players, congrats" she said as some of the hummed. 

"Well, since we're finally all here why don't we make a toast?" Michinari said with a grin. He held up a cup that was filled with beer.

"Why don't you drink as well Y/n?" Hitoshi said with a smile.

"Oh no I probably shouldn't! I don't usually drink!" she gave a nervous smile.

"It's just for tonight, a little won't hurt you" He replied to her. They all stared at her as she soon caved in, sighing.

"I guess a little is okay" she said as they cheered a bit. 

"You don't have to drink if you don't have to" Shinsuke stated, looking at the female.

She gave him a soft smile, looking at him. "No it's fine, don't want to be a killjoy" she stated as he frowned a bit. "Really, I'll be fine Shinsuke" she let out a soft chuckle as he slowly nodded.

Osamu had given her a cup of beer as she took small sips. Everyone was talking as she only listened to them talking, a smile on her face as she forgot how much fun it was to hang around the boys. At some point, she finally relaxed as she talked with Shinsuke more since he was sitting right next to her, the two catching up with one another. 

While she was catching up with Shinsuke, a fake blonde was keeping his eyes on the female as she didn't seem to notice his hole burning gaze anymore. Atsumu stared at the female as he saw that she hadn't changed at all. Her smile was still the same, her beautiful h/c locks and shining e/c eyes. His chest tightened as he felt a pang of guilt for leaving her three years ago. He couldn't stop thinking about her but he thought it was for the best. Out of curiosity, he glanced at her left hand, only to notice a ring on her ring finger making him frown. Who was he? Is he good looking? Is he treating her nice? These questions filled his mind that he didn't even notice the question that he spat out to the female.

"Who is he?" he questioned, only for him to realize that he said it out loud as everyone's focus was from the blonde to now the female as they all saw the ring on her ring finger on her left hand.

"Married already?" Rintaro questioned the female as she shook her head a sheepish smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say that!" she said quickly.

"But it's important, isn't it?" Shinsuke questioned the female as she stared at the ring, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, it's important to me and that important person" she said softly as most of the boys looked at her in awe, happy that she was happy. She soon began to blush a bit, waving her hand. "Uh, anyways! What about your guys' love life huh?" she gave them a sheepish smile.

They all shook their heads, replying with how they weren't interested except for Aran, saying he's interested in a female, making the others poke questions at him to spill the details. Y/n laughed as he embarrassedly told them about the female as they cooed and teased the man. Y/n couldn't help but feel eyes on her, making her make eye contact with the blonde as he stared at her, making her quickly look away from him and try to focus the others, but she couldn't help but feel anxious under his gaze.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go get some fresh air" she quickly stated as she got up and exited the shop as the others didn't mind. 

"I'm gonna get some fresh air too" Atsumu stated as he got up. As he was about to leave the table his wrist got grabbed, making him a bit annoyed as he looked over, only to see that his twin had grabbed a hold of him.

Osamu had a stern look as he looked Atsumu in the eyes. "Don't do anything stupid" he stated.

"Ah piss off will ya? I'm not gonna do anything dumb!" he said in annoyance, his kansai accent kicking in a bit as he pulled his hand back and exited the shop as well as the others watched, sighing a bit and shaking their heads.

"Y/n has a surprise" Osamu said, a small smile not helping but to appear on his lips as a view of Koji flashed in his mind.

Everyone rose an eyebrow, looking at the younger twin. "And what surprise would that be?" Rintaro questioned

"That's for you guys to find out and her to tell" Osamu stated, shrugging his shoulders a bit as some of them sighed, knowing that he won't say anything.

Outside, Atsumu and Y/n kept their distance, an awkward silence between the two as the cold air hit their bodies. Y/n stared at anything but Atsumu as Atsumu would steal quick glances of Y/n to take in her features more. None of them spoke a word until Atsumu decided to break it.

"So, does he treat you right?" he questioned.

"Pardon?" she glanced at the male whose eyes were on her as she quickly looked away, causing him to chuckle.

"The guy, does he treat you right?" he questioned again.

She let out a soft laugh. "He does in a way" she answered.

He hummed in response, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "What's he like?" he questioned.

She thought for a moment, thinking of the words to describe the person that she loves dearly as she couldn't help but smile. "He's brave, charming, funny, and he's an overall sweetheart. He's very empathetic and I can't help but just...Love him" Y/n said, looking up at the sky as an image of Koji smiling flashed in her mind, making her feel warm inside while having the urge to ditch the boys and head straight back to her mom's house and embrace her son. 

"I see..." Atsumu muttered, gritting his teeth a bit, jealousy starting to take over him. "What does he look like?" he questioned, cursing at himself for digging his own grave. Y/n opened her mouth before hesitating a bit to answer the question. Atsumu took notice of this and chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna track him down and fight him" he joked.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, crossing her arms as she tried to keep herself warm. "I don't think you would want to fight him." she stated.

This had piqued Atsumu's interest at her statement as he stared at her. "Why's that?" he questioned.

She glanced at him as she let out a chuckle. "Let me think.." she said softly. "As I said, he's brave, so he won't hesitate to make the first move" she smiled. "He's _very_ strong" she said, trying not to laugh as her smile widened more. "And.." she stopped for a moment as Atsumu waited for her last reason, his eyes staring into her soul before she made eye contact with him, her wide smile turning into a kind one, making him melt. "He's willing to fight for those he loves" she finally said. 

"He sounds like a keeper" Atsumu said, forcing a smile as she chuckled softly.

"He is" she looked at the ring on her finger, unable to stop smiling. "What about you? Have you found anyone?" she looked over at the blonde as he glanced at her before closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

"Nah, been too busy practicing volleyball. I am a professional and all" he said, chuckling a bit as she chuckled as well.

"How is being professional?" she questioned.

"It's been nice. Remember the squirt from Karasuno? The one that could jump high" he said, glancing at the female. She hummed in response as he saw that she was staring up at the sky. "He's on my team, as well as this other guy, he's pretty buff" he said, chuckling slightly. "He's interesting but a nice guy. Then there's the germaphobe" Atsumu added.

"How interesting" Y/n said with a small smile. Atsumu glanced at her as she seemed to be rubbing her arms a bit to keep herself warm. Hesitantly, he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. He noticed how she became a bit tense as she looked at him. "You don't have to do that, I'm fine" she stated.

"Nah, you seem to need it more than me anyways" he gave a smile as she gave a small one back. 

The two stared at each other, none of them saying a word as Atsumu slowly leaned in, slightly tilting her head. Y/n taking notice of this, she quickly took a step back, clearing her throat as she started to take his jacket off of her.

"We should go back inside" she stated and handed him back his jacket before excusing herself and went inside. Atsumu watched as she went back inside, cursing under his breath before going back inside as well.

For the rest of the night Y/n avoided Atsumu, making the others believe that he must have done something stupid just as he was warned not to do something stupid. Atsumu became a bit irritated, knowing just what his friends were thinking but tried to pay no attention to them as he continued to stare at Y/n who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

It wasn't long until he got slapped on the back by his brother, causing him to become even more irritated, "What?" He questioned in irritation.

"Knock it off" Osamu stated bluntly. "You're making her uncomfortable" he added. Atsumu grumbled a bit before slumping back in his chair and crossed his arms as if he were a child. Osamu rolled his eyes at this, not paying attention to the others anymore and more towards his brother. "What'd you do anyways?" He questioned him. Atsumu didn't say anything as his brother decided to make a guess. "You're an idiot" he stated.

"I didn't even say anything yet!" He exclaimed, annoyed with his twin as the others ignored Atsumu while Y/n, on the other hand, slightly flinched a bit from his sudden outburst.

"Why don't we meet this special guy?" Hitoshi suggested as Atsumu became interested and joined in.

"Yeah, lets meet him tomorrow" he smirked.

Panic was evident in her eyes as she quickly shook her hands a bit. "Well I mean! He's busy tomorrow you know? So I don't think he'll have time" she said nervously.

"Well why not after work then? We're not doing anything tomorrow night anyways since we took a few days off to hang out with each other. Besides, you're our manager, we obviously want the best for you" Atsumu said smugly.

"Obviously since my first choice wasn't the best" Y/n retorted, A hint of venom in her voice as the others glanced at each other, the air becoming tense as the two ex lovers had a staring contest before Y/n backed off before a fight broke out. "I think I'm heading in for the night" she said, letting out a soft sigh.

"Same here" Shinsuke added.

"I think all of us are done for tonight" Ren stated, making the others nod.

"We should do something again since we're all here" Hitoshi said.

"Why not exchange phone numbers? I'm sure some of us changed our numbers" Aran said with a smile as the others nodded.

They all started to exchange numbers with each other as they all started to say goodbye to one another. Atsumu stayed back in the shop since he was going to stay with his brother while staying in Hyogo for a while. He watched as Y/n was talking with Shinsuke before the two said their goodbyes, both of them going in their own cars.

"Why did you break up with her?" Osamu questioned his twin.

Atsumu sighed at this, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, just had this feeling that maybe it was for the best." Was what he replied with.

Osamu sighed as he rinsed off a cup. "You're hopeless" he stated.

"Shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n sighed to herself as she made her way back to her mom's house, her brain making her remember how she and Atsumu had almost kissed. She furrowed her brows as she stopped her car since she saw a stop sign. Glancing both ways, she continued her way to the house as she muttered something incoherent under her breath. Seeing the house, she smiled softly and calmed down a bit as she parked her car on the driveway. Getting out of the car, she locked it and made her way over to the front door and knocked on it. 

The door opened, only to reveal Y/n's mom as she smiled at her daughter. "Did you have fun?" she questioned.

"It was okay" she said, giving her a small smile as she went inside. "If it's not too much, do you think we can sleep over tonight? I'm a bit sleepy after drinking some alcohol" Y/n said, sighing a bit as she started to take off her shoes.

"You were driving while drunk?" her mom rose an eyebrow at her. "I don't mind you getting into trouble but I don't know about getting that deep into trouble" she stated.

"No I didn't drive while being drunk, I only had one since I knew I would be driving back home. The alcohol is just kicking in for me" she said tiredly and made her way over to the couch and sat down. "Is Koji asleep?" she questioned.

Her mom hummed in response, going to the kitchen and grabbing some water for the female. "He is, he want to stay up so he could ask you how it went but he couldn't fight the sleep" she said as the two females chuckled.

The two were quiet as the mom gave Y/n her water which she quietly thanked before taking a small sip of it. Her mom sat down next to her as Y/n stared into her lap. She blinked a bit, trying to fight the sleep that was getting to her. 

"Did you see him?" her mom questioned softly.

"Yeah.." Y/n said softly. She slightly scoffed, glaring at the water in her cup. "He had the audacity to try and kiss me even though he thought that I was married" she stated. 

"Can you blame him though? It's been three years since the two of you had broken up. I'm sure the feelings he has for you still lingers" the mom said softly.

"Yeah right, I bet it's just guilt" Y/n replied bitterly before gulping down all of the water in the cup. "A good for nothing asshole is what he is..." she muttered, her head falling onto her mother's shoulder who only chuckled at her. 

"Give him another chance, I'm sure he regrets breaking things off with the two of you" the mom stated.

"Another chance my ass..." Y/n mumbled before falling asleep. 

Hearing her slow breathing, her mom softly chuckled once more before placing a kiss on the female's head and got up from the couch before fixing her position so she would be laying on the couch. Taking her now empty cup, she placed it in the sink before grabbing a blanket and covered Y/n with it.

"Good night my dear, I hope you two can make up soon" she said softly before turning off the light to the living room and headed off to her room to sleep as well.

The next day, Y/n woke up quite drowsy as the smell of alcohol hit her. She scrunched up her nose, never really liking the smell of alcohol or even the taste of alcohol. She heard the notifications of her phone go off making her check it, only for her to start squinting her eyes at the brightness of her phone. Groaning a bit she did her best to try and lower the brightness. After adjusting the light that her phone gave off, she looked at why her phone was blowing up, only to see that the boys had made a group chat and were chatting away in it. She became annoyed and typed something in it.

'All of you are crazy' was what she typed in before she muted the group chat after sending that one message. Running a hand through her hair, she looked at her phone and noticed that it was 8 in the morning, making her groan. Swinging her legs over the couch she looked at her surroundings only for her to realize she's not at home. Once she realized that she wasn't at home, she realized that she was going to be late for work. Her eyes widened as she started to curse and quickly put her shoes back on.

"Y/n?" her mother called out. "Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"I forgot I have work today! Sorry mom!" she said and grabbed her keys. "Can you take Koji to his daycare while you're at it? I'll make sure to pay you back! Thanks bye!" she ran out the door as her mother only watched, unable to tell her daughter that she didn't have work today before sighing. 

"She'll figure it out herself" she waved her daughter off before continuing to cook. 

"Mommy?" Koji's voice soon said, quite tired.

The mother softly chuckled, looking at the small boy. "Mommy was crazy and went to work even though she doesn't have any" she said softly.

"Mommy not coming back?" the boy started to tear up, his brain unable to catch up for still being half awake.

"No, mommy is coming back. If she doesn't then grandma will scold mommy" the older female said, gently patting the boy's head for reassurance as he nodded, rubbing away the remaining sleep from his eyes.

Y/n on the other hand was quickly racing towards her apartment without trying to get herself a ticket. Making it to her house, she quickly exited the car and locked it before making her way to the front door of her apartment. Fumbling a bit with the keys, she unlocked the door and quickly went in and slammed the door close before stumbling a bit as she tried to take her shoes off.

Grabbing some random clothes, she also grabbed a towel before going to her bathroom and turned on her shower while undressing herself. Checking the temperature of the water, she couldn't wait anymore for it to get warmer and made her way inside, muttering how cold the water was before going off to wash herself. After her quick shower, she started to dry her body off and then continued with dressing herself. 

Taking her hair dryer, she started to dry her hair while trying to brush her teeth to rid of the stink of alcohol from her breath. After she was done with both, her hair only slightly damp, she started to brush out any knots from her hair and made her way back to the front door to put her shoes on. While putting her shoes on, a notification went off on her phone, causing her to check it to see that it was from her mom.

"Once you've figured out you don't have work do you mind buying a few things for me on the way back to my house?" she texted. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows a bit, seeing her text until it finally dawned on her that she didn't have work today. She started to curse under her breath as she grabbed her keys before closing the door to her apartment and locked it. Making her way back to her car, she started the engine before heading off to the store, mumbling incoherent words as she did everything quickly for no reason. While shopping around to buy the things she needed, she had bumped into Shinsuke.

"Oh, Y/n" he said, looking at the female as she slightly looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Shinsuke" she said.

"You don't have work today?" he questioned as she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I thought I did..." she muttered, causing him to chuckle and gently pat her head. She looked at him and smiled. "Busy as ever huh?" she questioned.

"I am running a rice farm" he said, making her hum. The two walked around the store a bit together, getting the things they needed. "What happened last night?" he questioned the female.

"What do you mean?" she glanced at him before grabbing something from the shelf.

"You and Atsumu started to act weird when you came back inside the shop, did something happen?" he explained further. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes a bit. "He tried kissing me" she stated.

"Sounds like something he would do" Shinsuke hummed, making Y/n agree. "But you're not actually married are you?" he said.

Y/n only sighed, looking at him. "You can be so scary sometimes" she said making him chuckle. "No I'm not married" she said, looking around the shelves.

"Boyfriend then?" he questioned.

Y/n bit the inside of her cheek, hesitant to tell the male before taking a deep breath. "A son actually..." she barely said in a whisper. A loud thunk could be heard as some of the people in the store glanced at the them as Shinsuke had dropped something, his eyes slightly widened as he stared at the female before quickly regaining his composure.

"I suspected but I didn't actually think it was possible.." he mumbled to her as she chuckled softly.

"Well you suspected correctly" she said softly.

"Who's the father?" he questioned.

"I think we both know who the dad is" she said, almost a bit distastefully.

He hummed in response, glancing at the female. "Are you going to tell him?" he questioned.

She sighed, stopping in her tracks, "I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I even want to tell him. Knowing him he would want to try and barge into our lives just like that and I don't know how that'll affect him. He'll obviously ask questions but how am I supposed to answer that?" Y/n questioned rhetorically as Shinsuke softly chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always figure things out" he stated, gently patting her shoulder.

"Thanks" she looked at the male, giving him a small smile as they got in line to pay for their stuff.

They continued to chat to each other as they exited the store. "Do you think I can meet him? Your son I mean" he said.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to meet one of my friends." Y/n chuckled softly. "He likes to make new friends as well" she looked over at the black and white haired male who gave her a stern look.

"He needs to know, we both know that" he said making her sigh.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to share Koji. I've raised him for three years already, and just" she clenched her fist before she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at Shinsuke who had a soft smile.

"It's for the best that he knows. And whether you want to share him is up to you" he stated.

She nodded before letting out a small shaky breath. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the small pep talk" she smiled at the male. "I better get going, some people are waiting for me to return" she said as he nodded.

The two said their goodbyes as Y/n started to drive back to her mom's house. Once making it to the house, she took the groceries and knocked on the door. Hearing her son's voice made her crack a smile as the door opened. A pair of small arms wrapped around her legs, making her chuckle.

"Hey" she said softly as she set a bag down and patted the boys head.

He looked up at her with a grin on his face. "Koji help?" he questioned making her hum in response.

"Koji can help" she said before giving him one of the lightest bags that she had.

Carefully taking the bag, he started to walk inside the house, making sure to not trip on his feet as the two women watched him before chuckling. Y/n went inside herself and took off her shoes before making her way over to the kitchen and set the groceries down on the counter. She noticed that the cheesecake they had made was on the counter as a slice had already been taken out.

"Was it good?" She questioned. Koji looked at her with confusion before she motioned her head towards the cake, making him grin and nod quickly.

"Mhm! Mommy try some!" He started to push a chair towards the cake as Y/n chuckled and helped him climb up the chair. She gave him a fork as he then took a piece from the cake and held it up to his mom as she took a bite out of it.

"Its good" she said with a soft smile. He nodded again with a proud smile as she ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle.

She set him back down on the floor as he tugged at her pants. "Mommy look look!" He said, trying to drag her to the living room.

Chuckling, she started to walk to the living room, making sure she wouldn't step on him, and showed her the new drawings he made. While listening to her son explain to the drawings he made, her phone had started to go off, causing her to look at it when, only to see that someone had texted her. The person who had texted her made her frown a bit, and what they texted next made her get a bad feeling in her chest.

"Can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we talk?"

Y/n looked at the text, frowning a bit before quickly typing back to him.

"What for?" she texted back, she saw as he read her message as a few seconds later he texted back.

"There's something on my mind" he texted.

She huffed a bit as her fingers started to quickly press onto the screen of her phone quickly. "Why don't you tell me right now then since we're already talking?" she questioned him.

"I rather do it in person" he replied.

"Sorry, I'm busy so I don't think we can meet up at the moment" was all she sent before muting their conversation as well and put her phone in her pocket, a bit annoyed.

"Mommy?" Koji's voice made her quickly turn her head towards the boy as he looked at her with a slightly tilted head. "Mommy okay?" he questioned.

She smiled and gently patted his head. "Mommy's fine" she said before sighing. "She just doesn't want to go to work" she lied.

"Then don't go!" Koji replied with a grin as Y/n chuckled at the simplicity of the two year old's thinking.

"But mommy has to go so we can eat food" she said as he furrowed his brows a bit before smiling at her.

"Then Koji go to work!" he exclaimed, making her chuckle again.

"Koji's not old enough to work yet" she said making him start to pout.

"When can Koji work then?" he questioned.

"When you're mommy's age" she simply replied.

She watched as he started to count on his fingers, quietly mumbling numbers as he looked up and grinned at her. "Koji can work tomorrow!" he said, causing Y/n to laugh. He looked at her confusedly as she picked up the boy and set him down in her lap and wrapped her arms around him making him giggle.

"Why're you so cute" she sighed out.

"Mommy" Koji said as he looked at his mom.

"Hm?" she hummed, looking at him. 

He soon grinned. "I love you!" he said. She stared at him before laughing and kissing his forehead.

"I love you too" she replied to him, hugging him close. 

The two decided to stay at the house for a bit and helped out with making lunch. They stayed at Y/n's mom's house for a long time that the sun was starting to take it's leave from the sky. With the insisting older mom, she had gotten her daughter to stay for dinner even though she felt that they were intruding inside her home for quite a while now. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to leave?" Y/n questioned while washing the dishes.

"It's fine! You need to stop worrying so much!" her mother replied, waving off her daughter. Y/n only sighed as her mom noticed Y/n's phone on the coffee table in the living room as her phone was lighting up as someone seemed to be texting her though the sounds to notify her weren't going off. "Someone's texting you" she said, glancing at the texts only to see the name "Miya" from the person texting her daughter. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out which Miya twin was texting her. Her eyes glazing over the text messages, she instantly knew who it was, making her chuckle softly. "He's texting you" she informed her daughter

Koji looked too and had curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Who's texting mommy?" he questioned, looking over at his mom.

"It's no one, don't worry Koji" she reassured the boy with a soft smile.

"Bad guy?" he questioned.

"You could say that" she hummed in response making him nod again.

"What do they look like? Koji will protect mommy!" he exclaimed with a grin

Y/n chuckled softly. "Well.." she hummed to herself. "He has yellow hair" she stated

"That's it?" Koji looked at his mom as she nodded.

"Mhm." she hummed in response.

"Koji will beat him!" he said, making her chuckle softly.

"Thank you Koji" Y/n responded.

Soon, the two had to leave once they were done with dinner since it had gotten late. Saying goodbye to their grandma/mom, Y/n buckled Koji in his car seat before making her way inside the car as well and started to drive back to their apartment. Parking her car in the parking lot, she got out of the car and started to take Koji out of his car seat and noticed that he had fallen asleep on the ride back home. Smiling softly, she unbuckled him before propping him on her waist and let him rest against her while she grabbed Koji's pictures and closed the door, locking it. She walked to her apartment and unlocked the door and made her way inside, closing the door with her foot.

Y/n went to Koji's room and set him down on his bed before looking for more comfortable clothes for him to sleep in. Once changing him into his pajamas, she made her way over to her room and gently laid him down in the big bed and tucked him under the sheets. Giving him a kiss goodnight on his forehead, she left her room to do a bit of cleaning up since she didn't feel tired just quite yet. Humming softly, she picked up Koji's toys that were around the house and put them in his toybox. She then headed towards the kitchen and quickly put away the dishes.

While cleaning up around the apartment, Atsumu wouldn't stop texting her the whole day, causing her to annoy her but she ignored him nonetheless. Once she was done, she smiled in satisfaction at how clean the apartment now was. It was then that she realized that she had left the door unlocked. Cursing under her breath, she quickly made her way to lock the door before someone made any ideas to try and break into the apartment. Her hand inches away from locking the door, someone had knocked on it which startled her a bit.

Hesitantly, she went on her tippy toes to reach the eye hole to see who it was, only to see a fake blonde standing in front of her door. Stepping back a bit she got more annoyed as she took out her phone from her pocket to look through the messages only to see that she got spammed by him. Getting even more irritated, she scrolled through the hundreds of texts she got from him only to see that in the recent messages that he sent her that he was heading towards her apartment. Her question was how he even knew where she lived.

Knocking at the door again broke her out of her train of thought and made her sigh as she put her shoes back on and slightly opened the door and looked up at the male, an annoyed expression on her face. "What do you want?" she questioned.

"You were ignoring my messages so I took matters into my own hands and decided to come to you" he said with a small pout.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" she questioned.

"Think I can come inside? I'm kinda cold" he said cheekily, a small smug smile on his lips which she wanted to slap right off his face.

She glanced over to the door that lead to her room before sighing quietly and looked at him. "Hold on" she said and closed the door. She grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it around herself before opening the door and went outside, leaving the door just slightly open so she could hear if Koji had woken up from his sleep.

"Now that's just mean" he puffed his cheeks out as she only rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what you want to say" she stated, obviously not wanting to talk to him especially in the cold.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How long are you going to be mad at me?" he questioned.

"For as long as I live" she retorted.

"I know what I did in the past was a dick move but can't you forgive me? I thought it would be for the best since I was leaving Hyogo and it was pretty clear that you had your heart set in staying in Hyogo" he stated looking at her. 

"We could've worked something out" Y/n stated. "Ever heard of long distance relationships? Or were you planning to break up with me for a while so you could run off with another girl?" she questioned, venom in her voice.

"What? No! Y/n I would never do that!" he exclaimed.

The woman only became more annoyed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can we just talk about this another time? It's late Atsumu and I'm tired" she stated.

He stared at her as she looked at him with annoyance. He soon felt something burst out of him and without thinking, he told her something that surprised both of them.

"I still love you" he stated. She stared at him with wide eyes as he tried to keep his composure, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I-.." she didn't know what to say as she backed up a bit as the door slightly opened more, showing the inside of the apartment.

"I know you're married but, my feelings for you haven't changed" he stated sternly. There was silence as Atsumu awaited her answer.

"Are you crazy?" she soon said, breaking the silence. His eyes slightly widened as he looked at her as she seemed to be in distress. "After these three years you come here just to tell me that?" she questioned. Atsumu opened his mouth before closing it, not knowing what to say to the female. "Out of those three years you decide to tell me now? That you still have feelings for me? What did you think that I would say it back if you were to tell me that?" she said coldly as she stepped back into her house a bit.

"Y/n-" Atsumu stepped towards her as she cut him off.

"No! Don't 'Y/n' me! Do you know how hard it was for me after you left?" she questioned.

He stared at her, not saying anything as she sighed in frustration. She continued to vent to him about how hard she had to work after he left, her arms swinging around a bit to show how frustrated she was. While she was doing this Atsumu couldn't help but look around a bit in her house as she ranted. There weren't any photos of her and a guy meaning that she could be lying about her getting married. He continued to look around as he spotted a picture of a baby and soon a picture of her and a small boy together making him furrow his brows a bit. But what caught not only his attention, but Y/n's as well, was the voice of a small boy.

"Mommy?" he called out tiredly. Both adults looked over to the sound as both their eyes widened at the little boy who was rubbing his eyes tiredly and looked at them.

Y/n felt her heart drop as she stared at Koji before quickly glancing at Atsumu as he only stared at the boy in shock. The boy's features looked just like Atsumu, and Osamu since they were twins, when he was little. Soon, he pieced the puzzle together. When she meant that there was someone special in her life she didn't mean a man, she meant a son. And that wasn't just her son, that was _his_ son as well.

"I think you should leave" Y/n quickly stated.

"Wha-" before he could say anything Y/n quickly pushed him out of the apartment and closed the door on him and quickly locked the door as she felt her hearting beating out of her chest. She pressed her back against the door and slid down it as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Mommy?" Koji said, now awake as he went over to her. "Mommy okay?" he questioned and gently put his hand on her arm.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she looked up at the boy and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, mommy's fine. Go back to bed" she said softly.

He looked at her, hesitant to leave. "Koji in trouble?" he questioned as she shook her head.

"No, Koji's not in trouble" she said, quickly composing herself as she stood up and picked up the boy and took off her shoes. "Come on, lets go to bed" she said as he nodded, resting his head on her chest as she made her way over to her room.

Setting him down on her bed, she changed into more comfortable clothes and sat down on the bed before swinging her legs over on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Koji snuggled into her, making her chuckle as she brought him close to her body.

"Was it the bad guy?" he questioned making her smile.

"Yeah, it was the bad guy" she said.

"Koji's sorry he couldn't protect mommy.." he mumbled, clinging onto her shirt as she hummed softly and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, mommy protected us this time and kicked them out" she said as he nodded into her chest before looking up at her as she slightly looked down at him.

"Koji makes sure to protect mommy next time" he said as she chuckled softly and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure you will, now go back to sleep" she hummed making him nod in response. 

Y/n turned off the bed light as the two drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly, a new day came as the sun was making it's way to the sky, it's head poking out from the horizon. Atsumu grumbled as he started to leave his twin's house so he could make his way to Y/n's apartment to talk to her more about their son. After he was kicked out last night he had gone to rant to Osamu about it, only for him to find out that he had already known that Y/n had a son but never told him about it. He had said that it wasn't 'Any of his business' from what his brother told him since Y/n hasn't told him yet. But from what he thinks, he finds it to be his business since that child was also related to him.

He greeted and waved at people as he walked by them, taking pictures and giving them autographs as well since he was well known as MSBY's #13. Soon, Y/n's apartment came into his view as he noticed her doing something in her car. As he got closer, he saw the smile that was on her lips as she seemed to be talking to who he was guessing was their kid. Quickly, before she could get inside the car herself, he jogged over to her, calling out to her.

"Y/n!" he called out, a smile on his face. When she had turned her head and made eye contact with him, he saw a frown quickly replace the smile that she had before it was quickly replaced by a small smile as she said something before closing the door.

"I can't really talk right now. I have to get going to work and drop Koji off to daycare" she stated.

He couldn't help but smile, hearing the name that she picked out for him. "His name's Koji?" he questioned. He saw as her expression turned into panic before quickly being composed.

"Yes it is. Now if you have something to say do you think it can wait until I'm done?" she questioned, shifting a bit anxiously. 

An idea popped into his mind. Even though it was a long shot, it was worth a try. "Why don't I take him to daycare?" he questioned.

He watched as her eyes widened at this idea and quickly shook her head. "No it's fine, I can take him. If you don't have anything else to say I better get going" she turned around and opened the car door.

While doing so, Atsumu gently took a hold of her wrist, pulling her back carefully. "Wait" he said, his tone serious.

"Atsumu please, I really need to go before I'm late" she said, looking at him.

"Can we at least talk when you're done?" he pleaded. "And I can't take no for an answer because I know how you are Y/n." he said a bit sternly. "You can bring him along if you want" he simply stated.

He saw as she slightly opened her mouth to speak before closing it. Hope built inside of him as he noticed she was thinking about it until she had spoken. "I'm sorry, I have to get going" was all she said.

With that, she pulled her hand back and entered the car. All Atsumu could do was watch on the sidelines as she drove off. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 'It was worth a shot' he thought in his mind before walking back to Osamu's Onigiri Shop since he didn't have anything else better to do. Once he entered the shop, he noticed that there were already some people inside, which he didn't mind. Going to his usual seat, he sat down before resting the side of his face on the counter, letting out a long sigh.

"Let me guess, she ignored ya?" Osamu questioned.

"She didn't" Atsumu said. "But she did brush me off" he pouted. It wasn't until the smell of tuna and spring onion rice balls filled his nostrils. A smile made it's way to his face as he lifted his head, noticing the comfort food on a plate that his brother had handed him.

"Just give her time" Osamu stated. "You did leave her to raise a kid by herself for three years" he stated.

"Still, she could've told me" Atsumu sighed out as he took a piece of the comfort food and plopped it in his mouth and started chewing. "But instead she has to make me seem like I'm the asshole" he said, his mouth full.

Osamu soon gave his brother a disgusted expression. "Chew with your mouth closed" he said with distaste.

"Hey! I just got rejected! The least you could do is comfort me!" Atsumu exclaimed, hitting his hand on the counter, which earned a few glances from other customers that were in the shop.

"Stop yelling and disrupting business or I'll make you pay for your food, as well as the customers that I lose because of you" Osamu said with slight irritation. 

The fake blonde only pouted and plopped another rice ball in his mouth. "Both you and Y/n are so cold to me" he said.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a child..." Osamu muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Atsumu yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Osamu scolded as the customers only continued to glance at him, whispering a bit before the younger twin sighed.

"Maybe you should leave and come back tonight" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine! I didn't want to be here anyways!" Atsumu exclaimed and quickly finished the rest of his rice balls before leaving the shop, grumbling a bit. 

As he walked by himself, wandering the streets of his hometown, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of loneliness, walking by himself. He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his dyed yellow hair. He soon shoved both his hands into his jacket pocket, lost in his own world. It wasn't until he came back to reality and noticed where his feet had taken him. He was in front of the school that he used to go to, Inarizaki High School. It was also the place where he and Y/n's love story had started.

He couldn't help but smile at the memories that she and him made together six years ago. It felt almost like it was yesterday when they had first met. 

_Inarizaki High's boys volleyball club was doing a practice match at the moment. The squeaking of their shoes could be heard outside of the gym until they're practice match had gotten interrupted by their coach._

_"Let's stop for a minute" he stated, causing the boys to come to a halt as one of them caught the volleyball. "Someone else decided to join the club" he stated._

_Hearing these words, the boys wondered if they were getting another player, and if they were, they wondered which position they were going to play._

_"You can come out now" the coach stated._

_The boys waited in anticipation, keeping their eyes on the entrance to the gym. They watched as the door to the gym slide open, only for them to become surprised as a girl stepped into the gym. They waited patiently, standing straight, as they saw her e/c eyes glimmer in the light before giving them a soft smile and bowing, strands of her h/c hair falling over her shoulders._

_"It's nice to meet you. My name is L/n Y/n and from now on I'll be your manager. Please treat me well" she said before straightening her posture._

_They soon all bowed in synch after she was done introducing herself. "Please take care of us as well!" they said in synch as well._

Atsumu chuckled at the memory as he started to walk away from the school. He remembered when he first saw Y/n, she seemed like a fan of his, but to his surprise, she wasn't anyone's fan and came without any knowledge of volleyball at all. For sure this made her pique his interest after that, and from there that was when his feelings started to develop for her after that. 

_"So, L/n-Chan, you're obviously a fan of mine aren't you? That's why you decided to be the manager" Atsumu smirked, looking at the female as she stared at him. He waited for her to start fawning over him but he didn't hear any compliments come out from her mouth._

_"Nope" she simply stated._

_Osamu overheard this and snorted, looking away which only pissed off Atsumu since he heard his twin. "Shut up!" he exclaimed. He soon looked over at the female. "I'm guessing you're his fan then?" he said with slight disappointment and irritation as she shook her head._

_"No actually. I'm no one's fan" she confessed as he blinked._

_"Eh?" he looked at her in confusion as she gave him a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck._

_"I actually became the manager because it seems like the easiest thing to do since joining a club is mandatory. I decided to randomly join volleyball so it was purely a coincidence. I don't even know the basics of volleyball, so I was hoping that you guys would be able to help me with that" she soon bowed once more. "I apologize if I raised any of your hopes, I'm in your care" she said before standing up and gave him a smile._

Another memory of Atsumu came back to him, it was when he had figured out his feelings for Y/n and decided to confess to her.

_For the past few days Atsumu wasn't exactly doing so great in volleyball. He would set the ball too high for Osamu which caused them to fight a lot. He also found himself always staring at their manager. This had slightly confused him until more hints had came to him. When the two of them would talk he would start to get anxious and he would get butterflies in his stomach. Every time he saw her smile or laugh his heart would do flips and melt at the same time. It was then and there that he figured out that he had fallen for her._

_This feeling was new to him since he was always the one having others fall for him. But this time the tables have turned on him and now it was him who had developed feelings for someone. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to confess? Was he supposed to just not say anything?_

_"Atsumu?" a female voice made him break from his thoughts as his brown eyes were met with worried e/c ones. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately" her voice was laced with concern yet it was so soothing to him._

_"Uh..yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine" he stammered. He quickly cursed at himself for stammering as she slowly nodded._

_"You sure?" she questioned._

_He soon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No not really" he confessed._

_She hummed in response. "Well whatever that's on your mind, know that I'm always here to help out. I am your manager after all" she gave him a reassuring smile before giving him a small wink._

_God did she know how to drive him crazy. He felt his heart start racing and butterflies attacking his stomach after he saw that wink she gave him. He ruffled his hair, letting out a frustrated noise which caused the girl to flinch a bit since he was a bit loud._

_"What's-" before she could finish her sentence, he had cut her off._

_"I like you" he stated, looking into her eyes._ _He watched as her eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape, not knowing how to respond to his sudden confession. He sighed once more before crouching down and buried his face into his hands. "It's fine if you don't like me back" he stated._

_He soon felt a pair of hands take his own, making him slowly move his face out from his hands as he was met with a smiling Y/n, slightly bending down. "I like you too" she stated._

_His eyes widened as he sprung to his feet, gently grabbing onto her hands. "Really?" he questioned with excitement as she laughed a bit._

_"Yeah, I do" she said.  
_

_Without another word, Atsumu quickly closed the space between them and kissed her. She was a bit startled at this action, making her stumble back a bit, but Atsumu only followed suit and walked forwards until he had pinned her against a wall. The kiss was quite passionate for a first kiss as Y/n's knees started to buckle a bit. About to fall down, Atsumu held onto her waist so she wouldn't fall down as the two pulled away, slightly panting as the two stared into each other's eyes._

_Y/n's face was flushed as Atsumu smirked. "Make sure to get used to it sweetheart, because there's a lot more of that coming" he stated. He watched as her face became even more heated before she hid her face in his shoulder._

_"Lets just get to class..." she muttered in embarrassment, causing him to chuckle._

_And that was how their relationship started._

Atsumu smiled, reminiscing the memories the two made, with their small dates and random conversations they had. Soon, his mind went to the present. Him and Y/n weren't as close as they used to be now, they weren't even dating even more. His mind then wandered off to Koji. She had to take care of a child all by herself while Atsumu was a professional volleyball player in Osaka. It would've been different if he didn't had broken up with her. He and her still would've been a thing, maybe even gotten married. 

He shook his head at that thought, he couldn't think about the what if's or the different choices he could've made in the past. The present is what he was facing now, and right now he had to fix his relationship with Y/n. And maybe, just maybe, she'll let him back into her life and let him join the family that she's made.


	8. Chapter 8

Koji was very brave, well, to him he was at least. Others found him quite brave as well. He would take on many challenges and even though others would be scared, he would face them head on. He remembers when he went to the doctors and get himself a shot, he made sure not to cry and his mother called him brave. After that compliment that she gave him he felt like he was able to do anything, at least he thought so. But at the moment, he was in daycare and was drawing just like the rest of the little kids.

"L/n-Kun! What're you drawing?" a small girl questioned the boy.

"I'm drawing me and my mom!" he replied with a smile.

"Eh? Who's that?" another girl asked before pointing at a stick figure with yellow as it's hair.

"It's a bad guy" he simply said as he started to draw a sword that stick figure him was holding. 

"They seem scary" another girl said.

He nodded as another boy joined in. "He doesn't even look that scary!" the boy stated, staring at Koji's drawing. "He looks more ugly than scary" he tried to insult as Koji only nodded, agreeing with the boy.

"He is" he stated. "He came to my house last night"

"Really?" a girl questioned.

"Were you scared?" another girl questioned as he shook his head.

"No. I don't remember much but I remember that he was tall, and he was bothering my mom" his brows furrowed a bit as he stuck out his tongue, starting to write down words that he was saying to the bad guy, also known as Atsumu, but he obviously doesn't know that. 

"Did you chase him out?" the first girl questioned.

The other boy that joined in and scoffed. "If he went into my house I would've chased him out when I first saw his face" the boy commented.

Koji soon shook his head. "No I didn't. My mom chased him out instead. But next time I see him I'll make sure I chase him out!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, L/n-Kun you're so brave" the second girl complimented, a smile on her face.

"Do you think you'll be able to protect me if the bad guy were to come for me?" the first girl questioned.

"Yeah, me too Koji-Kun!" the second girl joined in.

"Hey! I can protect you guys too!" the other boy said with a proud smile.

The two girls stared at the boy before looking back at Koji and asking him to protect them while Koji was finishing up his drawing. The boy only became furious by the girls ignoring him, and without thinking he pushed Koji making the girls gasp as it earned the attention of the other kids.

"Why'd you push L/n-Kun?" the first girl questioned.

"Yeah! What'd he do to you?" the second girl defended.

"Koji is nothing but a poophead!" the boy yelled, causing the other toddlers to gasp.

Koji got up, dusting himself, staying calm and brave like his mom told him. He stared at the boy, "My mom said that it's not nice to call people names" was all he said.

"All you ever talk about is your mom! What about your dad? Do you even have a dad?" the boy spat out harshly. 

Koji stared at the boy, the question soon flooding his mind before he has a stern look. "Even if I don't have a dad all I need is my mom!" he yelled.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" a daycare teacher quickly intervened the small argument before it turned into a fight. 

"Ito-Kun called L/n-Kun a poophead!" the first girl quickly said.

"He also pushed him!" the second girl stated.

"Ito-Kun, what did we say about calling people names and pushing them?" the teacher asked softly, looking at the boy.

"It's not my fault! L/n only talks about his mom! He doesn't even have a dad!" the child yelled out. "I bet he's just lying about having a mom too!" he exclaimed before glaring at Koji.

It was soon Koji's turn to glare at the boy. "No! My mom is real!" he yelled. 

"Okay okay, calm down you two" the teacher quickly said. "Ito-Kun why don't you apologize to L/n-Kun?" the teacher said.

"I didn't do anything though!" he exclaimed.

"Please Ito-Kun? I don't you to have me call your parents and get you in trouble with them too" she said softly. The boy stood there before looking away, mumbling a sorry. The teacher sighed before looking at Koji as he looked away.

"Its fine..." he mumbled back.

"Thank you. Now come on, it's snack time" the teacher prompted before standing back up before walking off.

Once their back was faced away from the toddlers, Ito stuck his tongue out at Koji who only did the same. For the rest of day, Koji was in a bit of a mad mood with the question still lingering in his mind; Who is his dad?

At some point, it was soon time for his grandma to pick him up. Quickly, he grabbed the bag that he had and ran out of the building as a smile made it's way to his face, seeing his grandmother. But it wasn't long though as he saw who was next to her, it was the bad guy from yesterday. Without any hesitance, and went over to his grandma as fast as he could before gently tugging at his grandmother's pant leg, glancing at Atsumu to make sure that he wouldn't do anything.

"What's wrong Koji?" she questioned and picked up the boy.

"Grandma the bad guy followed you" he said in what he thought was a hushed voice but Atsumu was still able to hear him as he couldn't help but be amused at the nickname.

She chuckled in response. "Did he now" she mused as he nodded, still stealing glances at Atsumu who only had an amused expression.

"Hurry, lets go before he gets us. But don't worry, I'll protect you" he said bravely making her smile.

"I'm sure you will" she said. "Now come on, lets go back home" she said before she started to walk with Atsumu following them, walking right beside them. 

Koji became more aware of Atsumu as he wouldn't stop staring at him, squinting his eyes at the fake blonde as he only gave Koji a closed eye smile in return, but Koji didn't smile back. During the whole walk home, Koji didn't stop looking at Atsumu, waiting for him to make the first move, but he didn't make one. He thought that he would stop once they went inside the house but he was quite wrong once he saw him go inside after them. He couldn't believe that his grandma had let the bad guy inside the house. When he was let down, he quickly went to go find himself something so he could protect his grandma. 

"Hopefully my daughter isn't causing you too much trouble" the older woman stated.

Atsumu chuckled, looking around the house as memories flooded in his mind about being in this house. "Not at all. I think I'm the one causing her trouble" he said.

She soon chuckled as well. "She'll come around at some point" she said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Becoming a professional has made me a bit busy" he chuckled a bit. He looked around the house as it hasn't change since the last time he went over. "Y/n seems to have talked about me" Atsumu said, amusement laced in his voice.

"You can say that" she said before handing the male a glass of water. She soon let out a small sigh. "I tried getting her to get back into contact with you" she said softly, looking at Atsumu. Atsumu soon became a bit serious, hearing her words. "She's stubborn as you know" a small smile went on her face as she let out a soft chuckle. "This is the first time she's actually ever talked about you to him. She doesn't like talking about you, I'm sure you know why" her voice soft. "She's changed a lot after having Koji, but I can tell that she misses you. And I'm sure you miss her as well" she looked at Atsumu as he gave her a soft smile, the guilt building in him.

"I know that...It was wrong of me to leave her like that, but I can't change that" he stated. "But this time I won't be leaving her" he said with confidence. "I promise-" before he could finish she put her hand on top of his.

"I trust you Atsumu" she said softly. "Once she comes around, please, cherish them with all of your heart. They mean so much to me" she said with a sad smile as he nodded, determination in his eyes. "But do know.." she trailed off as he became curious as she slightly squeezed his hand, her smile turning into a menacing one. "I won't let you off easy if you leave a second time" she said as he quickly nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" he said which caused her to chuckle as she let go of his hand. "You have some company" she stated before walking away from the male. He rose an eyebrow until he felt a poke on his leg. Looking over, he saw no one before looking down to see Koji. He chuckled as he saw the boy had a metal clothes hanger in one hand and a hat made of paper on his head.

"What are you doing here?" Koji questioned the man, keeping his distance with him as he looked up at him.

"I'm just here to talk" he stated before squatting down so the boy wouldn't start hurting his neck from looking up. 

"About what?" he questioned him once more.

"I don't know if I can say, it's a secret" he smiled in amusement as the boy squinted his eyes at him.

"Fine, but you have to leave right now" he said.

"You're pretty brave" he said, trying to change the subject. He saw as the boy's eyes gleam a bit at the compliment before it quickly goes away and puffs his chest out.

"Obviously, who else is going to protect my grandma and mom?" he questioned

"Do you play sports?" he questioned.

The boy shook his head as he slightly lowered the clothes hanger. "I've never played that before" he said, making Atsumu chuckle.

"You should play volleyball when you're older" he said.

The boy tilted his head a bit, curiosity in his eyes. "Volleyball?" he questioned as Atsumu hummed.

"It's fun. I'll show you how to play when you get older" he said.

This made the boy's guard go up a bit. "Why? Are you gonna try and take me?" he questioned, the clothes hanger pointing at the man who only chuckled.

"No, I'm not going to take you" he reassured. "Do you think we can be friends though?" he questioned.

"No" he simply said. "Mommy said that you bother her a lot" he then furrowed his brows a bit. "And because you bother my mommy I can't be friends with you" he said.

Atsumu chuckled once more, amused with his son's words as he sat down on the floor. "Y'know, I knew your mom for a real long time"

"Really?" the boy questioned, his eyes shimmering a bit as he nodded, chuckling. He took out his phone before scrolling through it. Koji tilted his head a bit, wondering what he was doing as he carefully took a small step forwards. Atsumu soon showed his phone to the boy as it was a picture of Y/n in Inarizaki High's volleyball club uniform, which was just a jacket and sweats. She was talking to Kita as there was a smile on her face. "Woah.." Koji quietly said as Atsumu chuckled before swiping his phone and showing him what seemed to be a video of her.

"Y/n~" it was Atsumu's voice through the phone as he called out her name, the camera facing the female whose back was facing it. 

Koji watched as the female turned around, only for his eyes to widen a bit as he grinned, seeing that it was his mom as she smiled softly.

"Yeah?" she questioned until her eyes widened, quickly hiding her face. "Atsumu stop recording me!" she scolded as Atsumu could be heard snickering behind the phone.

"Come on! It's not like I'll be showing it to anyone!" he laughed out.

"Just put the phone away!" she yelled, laughing a bit as well.

Soon the video ended as Atsumu watched the boy grinning widely. "That was my mom!" he said happily as he hummed in response.

"That was. Wasn't she pretty?" he questioned with a smile.

He nodded. "She's still pretty!" he added making Atsumu chuckle.

"She really is" he said. 

"Do you have more?" Koji questioned.

"I do" he said. "But I wanna ask ya something" he said as Koji quickly nodded. "Do you think I can have your mom?" he questioned. Atsumu decided to mess with the boy a bit as he quickly shook his head no.

"No you can't!" he quickly said.

"What? Why not?" he questioned.

"Because she's mine! You can't have her!" Koji argued.

"Ya gotta share!" Atsumu argued back, his Kansai accent kicking in.

"No! I won't let you!" he yelled.

"But I'm just gonna take her for a bit. How about I take her for a month and you can take her for a month?" he teased the boy. He soon saw the boy's eyes tear up a bit. 'Oh no' he thought to himself.

"You...you can't have her" he choked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Hey hey, I was just kidding!" he quickly said, panicking a bit. "Why don't we go and-" before he could finish his sentence Koji cut him off.

"You can't take me either! I won't let you take Koji away from mommy!" he cried out. Tears soon started to fall down his eyes.

Now Atsumu was really panicking. And as if fate wanted to make things even worse for him, Y/n had opened the door to the house.

"Koji, I'm back early" she stated.

Atsumu slowly turned his head to look at the female as the two made eye contact. Her eyes quickly glancing at the crying boy that was a feet or two away from him, crying before her eyes were met with Atsumu's again.

"Crap..." Atsumu muttered under his breath


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : There's a spicy scene at the end of the story, you have been warned!

Atsumu made eye contact with Y/n who only stared at him before her eyes quickly went to the crying boy. It wasn't long until her eyes went back to Atsumu as he saw hell in her eyes.

"Crap..." he muttered to himself.

Swiftly, Y/n scooped up Koji in her arms before she started to calm him down before sending Atsumu a small glare. Atsumu tensed up, a bit scared, knowing how scary the female can get when she's mad. Quickly, he got on his knees, bowing his head as he waited for the female to speak to him. He listened to her comforting the boy, cooing at him softly as he sniffled a bit.

After a while, Y/n soon spoke. "So" she said, causing Atsumu to flinch as he didn't dare to make eye contact with her. "Why was Koji crying?" she questioned.

"Ya see..." his Kansai accent kicked in, but before he could speak, Koji spoke for him.

"He..He said that he was gonna take mommy away from Koji" he sniffled. 

Atsumu quickly looked up. "I didn't-" about to interject, he quickly pressed his lips together after noticing the cold glare that Y/n was giving him, making him flinch once more. Her expression soon changed into a worried expression as she looked over at the little boy that she was carrying in her arms. 

"What else did he say?" she questioned softly.

"Then..Then he...He said that he was gonna take Koji away, and...and he wasn't going to see mommy every again" he sniffled, rubbing his eye.

"Wha- I didn't say that either!" he exclaimed. "I'm being framed!" he said dramatically. Y/n was quick to shoot him another look, but this time he didn't back down. "All I said was that he should share you!" he defended himself.

Y/n rolled her eyes before making her way over to her mom. The two were conversing before Atsumu heard Koji yelling a bit. 

"No! He's gonna take mommy away!!" he yelled. "I wanna go with! Koji wants to go with!" it wasn't long until he started to burst into tears. 

Atsumu leaned forward a bit to take a look at the scene as he was throwing a tantrum, not wanting to go to his grandmother. He chuckled as he continued to watch as Y/n let out a small sigh and pulled Koji back into her arms and started to comfort him once more. She placed a gentle kiss on his head before mumbling reassuring and comforting words to him that a two year old could understand. He had his arms around her neck, his head resting on her chest before looking up at her, sniffling as he questioned her something. Atsumu instantly melt as he saw the smile she gave to the small boy, replying to him before giving him a kiss on the forehead as she gave Koji to her mother, this time, without him throwing a tantrum. 

Y/n's mother soon started to walk to her bedroom, holding Koji, while passing Atsumu who was still on his knees in the living room. He watched as Koji stared at him, his eyes red with a tear stained face as Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him making his eyes well up before Atsumu felt a strong impact on the back of his head as his head flung forwards.

"Stop picking on him" she stated. Atsumu winced as he heard a small giggle, guessing it was from Koji as he got up, brushing his pants off a bit before looking at the female.

"Can I get a kiss too?" he asked in a joking manner before puckering his lips as she only looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. 

"I came to see you but I since you weren't here yet I thought I could have some bonding time with Koji" he said with a smug smile.

"Atsumu-" before she could finish her sentence the fake blonde cut her off.

"Please Y/n. Give me a chance" he said. His hands went for hers but she quickly took a step back which only made him grimace at her action.

"I can't" she stated.

"Why can't I?" he questioned. He was getting annoyed with the female's excuses as he stares at her.

"Atsumu, you can't just waltz into Koji's life like that. Already you made a bad impression of yourself with him. Now he's going to be scared that you're going to be taking me away from him or you're gonna take him away from me. That's bad for his mental health, and he's _two_." she quietly hissed to him, making sure that Koji couldn't hear them as she would glance over at the hallway, to make sure Koji wasn't there. "And besides, you did a pretty shitty job at apologizing" she stated.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" he hissed back. "Buy a bouquet of roses and write you an apology song?" he questioned sarcastically.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms a bit, letting out an exasperated sigh. She soon composes herself, exhaling a small breath to calm herself down before folding her arms as a way to protect herself. "It's just..weird..." she trails off, looking at the ground as Atsumu slowly calmed down himself, his eyes softening.

"Weird how?" he questioned her.

"You walk out of my life and then three years later you come back saying that you want to come back into my life. And then you find out that I have a kid and want to force yourself into his life like that. You can't just do that" she states. "Even at this age he's sensitive to these things. Atsumu, for all we know he might not even take this so well. I want to make sure that his surroundings are good and that he lives a good life."

"But what happens when he asks about his dad? What happens then?" Atsumu reasoned. "You can't keep lying and hiding this from him" he takes a small step forwards as the female didn't take notice of this. "You have to tell him at some point. Give me a chance. I know I made a bad impression but I was just messing around with him. I'm sure if I keep trying he'll warm up to me, he's a good kid" he took another step forward before making a bold move and put his hands on her shoulders. 

The female tensed up at his touch before slowly looking up at him. She frowned a bit, glancing at his hands that were on her shoulders. "Atsumu.." she quietly said as he anticipated for what she had to say. She soon let out a small sigh. "Let me think about it.." she quietly said.

Atsumu grinned at her words. "I'll woo you so hard that you'll fall in love with me first this time" he stated. 

He soon saw the female start to break out into a laughter that only made his heart flutter as he saw her smile. "I'd like to see you try" she challenged, looking up at him with a small smirk.

His face soon started to heat up, seeing that devious smirk on her face. 'That's hot...' he thought to himself before quickly looking away. "Just wait and see!" he quickly said as Y/n had an amused look before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Just get out of here before I kick you out myself" she said as he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am" he said jokingly before he started to make his way out of the house as she walked him out. Before he left, he turned around, looking at her. "I'll see you later then" he stated.

"We'll see" she hummed before closing the door on his face. Looking through the peephole, she saw a stupid grin on Atsumu's face before starting to leave. Y/n let out a small chuckle before hearing a voice behind her.

"Is the bad guy gone?" Koji questioned. She looked over at the small boy as she nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's gone. Mommy chased him out" she said as he nodded before running over to her as she crouched down and hugged him.

"Mommy's not leaving Koji, right?" he questioned, snuggling his head in the crook of her neck as she picked him up.

"No, mommy's not leaving Koji" she said softly, gently pressing her lips on his head.

"Good. Koji's not leaving mommy either" he said as she hummed softly before making her way to the couch and sat down, running her hand through the boy's hair while he sat on her lap. 

The two watched a movie as Y/n's mom continued what she was doing in the kitchen. It wasn't long until Koji had fallen asleep, obviously tired after he threw a small tantrum. Y/n hummed softly, still running her hand through his hair as he slept peacefully on her.

"So you're giving him a chance?" Y/n's mother's voice rang out, making her look over.

"Of course you were listening" she said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"You didn't answer my question" her mom hummed.

Y/n let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure" she said. "I mean, it'll obviously be hard to adjust if he were to come into our lives. It's always just been me and Koji, and to have another person come into our lives after working so hard is just...It's like all the hard work I've been doing has been for nothing" she stated. "Not only that but just...It's scary" she breathed out. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to share mine and Koji's life with another person." she confessed.

"Well, first of all, everything that you've been doing hasn't been for nothing" her mom stated as she felt the couch seat next to her sink a bit, making her look over and notice her mom. "All your hard work has lead up to this moment" she said.

"How poetic" Y/n said sarcastically.

"I'm serious" she stated, her eyes stern as she stared at her daughter. 

She younger woman only scoffed a bit, looking at her mother. "How's that?" she questioned.

"Everything that you've done so far has been full of hard work and love for these past three years. And now that Atsumu is back, and saying how much he wants to come back to you and fill in the small hole of your family, it's a sign that this is your reward for everything that you've done so far. For making sure that you help this child live to it's fullest, so life is letting you have a break and letting someone else help you out" her mom said, moved by her own words as well. "Isn't that just romantic?" she questioned, wiping away a fake tear as Y/n looked at her mom in a bit of disbelief.

"Mom I think you're just watching too many of those dramas of yours" she stated before moving her attention to her son.

"Wha-! It's true!" she quickly said before being shushed by her own daughter as her grandson stirred a bit before Y/n slowly put him back to sleep. She soon started to fake cry, a hand on her 'damaged' heart. "Now my daughter is shushing me. It's like no one listens to me anymore" she said dramatically as Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Mom people listen to you. It's just when you start talking like a crazy lady that's when people stop listening" Y/n joked, making her mom roll her eyes.

"I'm just saying that you should give that boy another chance. And even if you don't like him anymore, marry him for the money" her mom gave her a thumbs up, a smile on her face as Y/n snorted a bit.

"Yeah okay" she said, sarcasm in her voice. She soon got up from the couch, holding Koji in her arms. "I'm gonna go take a nap with Koji, today was hectic today" she said and started to head off to her old room when she used to live in her mom's house.

"Alright, I'll wake you up when I make the food" her mom stated as Y/n hummed in response. 

Y/n hummed softly and set Koji on her bed before tucking him into her bed. The h/c haired female sighed softly, looking around her room as nostalgia, memories flooding in her mind during her high school days, making her smile. But it didn't take long until a certain memory came back to her.

_Y/n was helping Atsumu for an upcoming test. Atsumu sat next to Y/n on the floor as he listened to her asking him questions. It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention as he continued to stare at her. Soon, the two made eye contact as she stared at Atsumu with a slightly annoyed look._

_"You're not even listening to me" she said with slight annoyance._

_He soon had a smug smirk on his face. "I am listening to you, just not the words that are coming out of your mouth" he stated as she rolled her eyes._

_"Well, don't blame me if you fail this test" she simply stated before setting the notecards down, stretching a bit._

_Atsumu watched her as she let out a small yawn and leaned back a bit, her hands on the floor so they could prop her so she wouldn't fall backwards. He continued to stare at her as she soon met his brown eyes, raising an eyebrow._

_"Are ya tryna burn a hole in me?" she questioned with a playful smile._

_Unable to contain himself, he leaned in and gave her a kiss which she returned. It wasn't long until the kiss turned passionate as he pushed her onto the floor. The kiss became more intimate as Atsumu's hands started to wander around her body as he pulled away._

_"What time is your mom coming back?" he questioned the female, panting a bit._

_"Not for a while, why?" she questioned, panting a bit as well._

_Soon, a smirk made it's way to his lips as he stared into her e/c eyes. "Good" he stated as she gave him a confused look before leaning in, his hot breath tickling her ear. "I'll be making a mess of you tonight, so I better make sure that I hear you calling my name the whole time", his voice low and husky._

_He watched as the tip of the female's ears started to turn red as he looked at her as she was looking away, her face red. He only waited for her response as she stayed quiet for a bit until she finally spoke. "Just...Just be gentle..." she quietly murmured making him smirk._

_"Anything for you" he purred before the two continued to kiss._

Y/n remembered how heavy they were breathing, their bodies in sync. She would say his name in bliss every time which only riled the male up even more, causing them to do it not just one time. The female's face soon became red as she quickly picked her son up and got up. 

'Maybe we should sleep in the guest bedroom instead' she thought before quickly leaving her room and made her way to the guest bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Atsumu had a large grin on his face as he made his way back to his brother's shop after leaving Y/n's mom's place. He slightly hummed to himself before seeing the shop in the distance. He quickened his pace a bit and soon found himself standing in front of the shop. He opened the door as a few customers went in, thanking him as he gave them smiles and told them your welcome and went in himself afterwards. He made his way to the counter and sat down in his usual seat as his brother noticed him.

"I'm guessing it went well seeing how happy you are" he stated as he set down a few plates of food down in front of people that were sitting on the seats by the counter as well.

"Yup. I'm gonna make sure that she falls in love with me first this time" he stated with a smirk.

"You already lost" Osamu said, not looking at his brother.

"Shut yer trap!" he exclaimed. Osamu only had an amused expression as this annoyed Atsumu even more. "I'll slap that smug look off yer face" her threatened.

"Hah? I'd like to see you try" it was now Osamu's turn to be annoyed as the two glared at each other. Osamu soon sighed as he set down a cup he was drying. 

"What're ya gonna do?" he questioned his brother.

It was Atsumu's turn to sigh as he opened his mouth about to speak until he stopped himself. He looked at his brother and had a shit eating grin on his face. "I'm gonna do what I told her, I'm gonna woo her" he stated.

For the next few days, Atsumu tried his best with trying to woo his high school sweetheart.

He failed.

When he had gone to visit Y/n, she was either, already at work or about to head to work. And even if did have the chance to talk to her, Koji would make sure that he would go nowhere near them after the small incident. Though, there were times where he would have some time with Koji.

That also failed.

When he would meet up with Y/n's mother to pick up Koji from daycare, he would stay _very_ far away from him. Even when they got to his grandmother's house, he would make sure to keep his distance inside the house, always hanging out with his grandmother instead of him, making Atsumu feel a bit lonely. Of course, he tried to bribe him multiple times, and some of it had almost worked on Koji. 

_Atsumu had brought a bag of candy with him while walking with Y/n's mother. Seeing the daycare in the distance, he grinned at this as the older female looked over at him and chuckled softly._

_"Are you sure that'll win him over?" she questioned._

_"Who wouldn't want candy?" Atsumu questioned with a smirk. She chuckled once more as they stood by the front of the daycare._

_Waiting patiently, both of them soon saw Koji quickly make his way out from the building with a grin on his face as he held a piece of paper in his hand that had a drawing on it. Once seeing his grandmother, his grin became wider until it quickly went away after seeing Atsumu. He chuckled at this as the small boy went over to the older female and started to tell her about his day during the daycare. Atsumu took this chance to pop a piece of candy in his mouth, and it definitely earned the boy's attention._

_Koji stared at Atsumu as his eyes flickered to the bag of candy. Atsumu glanced at him with a smug smirk as he offered the bag of candy to him. "Wants some?" he questioned._ _Koji looked at Atsumu before quickly looking away. Atsumu chuckled as he continued to wait until he heard his small voice._

_"Grandma" he said, tugging on his grandmother's pant leg._

_"Yes?" she came to a stop, making Atsumu stop too as he watched the boy._

_"I want some candy" he said making the older woman chuckle._

_"Alright, we'll get candy from the store on our way back" she said as he nodded with a grin._

_'Smartass kid' Atsumu thought, a bit impressed with the boy's smart thinking._

Atsumu chuckled back, as another scene of him trying to bribe Koji came into his mind.

_Atsumu was over at Y/n's mother's house as he was sitting on the ground of the living room. He was on his phone as he glanced over at Koji who was helping his grandmother with cooking, not paying any attention to Atsumu at all. Obviously bored, he went to his gallery and started to scroll through his pictures and videos until he got to the quite old ones. He was glad that he transferred all of his pictures and videos from his old one to his new one since he didn't want the memories he made back in high school to disappear. He noticed that he had a lot of videos Y/n when they were dating. A soft smile made it's way to his face until it soon turned into a smirk as he glanced at Koji before picking a random video and played it._

_"And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy, so was I. When she loved me" Y/n's voice rang out from his phone. Atsumu noticed that Koji was quick to recognize his mother's voice, making him break out into a grin and quickly look around to see if his mother was home, only to see that wasn't. Looking around, his eyes laid on Atsumu was the male pretended that was watching the video as Y/n continued to sing from the video. The fake blonde peeked a glance at the boy and noticed he became interested with the video._

_Atsumu tried to hold back a smile as the video ended, making him go off to another video._

_"Atsumu stop recording and come help me!" Y/n scolded playfully._

_"What do ya mean! I am helpin'!" Atsumu exclaimed from the video._

_"Oh yeah, throwing flour at me is totally helping" she replied sarcastically._

_Atsumu noticed that Koji was slowly making his way over to him, making him quietly hum in satisfaction._

_There was laughter coming from his phone and it was mostly coming from Y/n. Koji slowly came closer as Atsumu played another video. Koji slowly got closer, becoming more invested in the videos that Atsumu had recorded all those years ago. It wasn't until he soon stopped in his tracks as he started to have a mental debate in his mind. Atsumu watched in amusement as Koji's face scrunched up a bit. His face soon relaxed as he took one step as the older male's hopes went through the roof until Y/n had decided to ruin it and come back to the house, making Koji quickly run to her._

Osamu snorted, hearing his brother's small stories of him trying to get close to Koji and Y/n. "You suck" was all he said.

"I'd like to see ya try then!" Atsumu exclaimed, irritated with his brother. 

"That's enough you two" a voice cut in between the two, making them look over and see Shinsuke as he had a bag of rice with him.

"I got it" Osamu said as he made his away around the counter and went over to the male and took it from him as he went off to the back.

"No luck with Y/n?" he questioned making Atsumu huff.

"No..." he muttered.

"We're meeting up tomorrow at the park" Kita simply stated.

Atsumu furrowed his brows. "I know" was all he said making Kita sigh.

"Why not take that opportunity to talk to her?" he questioned.

"She's probably gonna take the squirt. And even if she doesn't let him, with how stubborn he is she's gonna take him anyways" Atsumu scowled. 

"Then show him your skills" Shinsuke stated.

Atsumu blinked a bit before looking over at Kita and grinned. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"Not really, you just don't think that hard" he bluntly replied.

Atsumu opened his mouth but closed it, deciding on not saying anything.

The next day the boys were all at the park as one of them had brought a volleyball. The only person missing was Y/n as they were waiting for her. They talked to one another while waiting for the female.

"What's taking her so long?" Hitoshi questioned.

"She knows that Osamu volunteered to make snacks right?" Aran questioned as everyone nodded.

"WOOOAAAHH!! MOM LOOK! THERE'S A SANDBOX!!!" a loud voice called out, causing the men to look over as they saw a small version of the twins but his features were a little different. They watched the boy look at the sandbox with a wide grin as he stopped in his tracks and looked back. "MOMMY HURRY!!" he said, obviously excited.

The men chuckled a bit, thinking that maybe it was only a coincidence that he looked like the twins, but once they looked over to see his mother, their eyes widened, besides three men, as they saw Y/n make her way over to him, an anxious look on her face as she noticed the men staring at her, making her go to the boy even more quicker. 

"Koji please wait" she said as the boy only nodded and started to wait until he noticed his mother's expression, making him worry.

"Mommy what's wrong?" he questioned until he noticed the men staring at Y/n. His face soon scrunched up and quickly went over to his mom and hugged her as a way to protect her as he glared at the men. "I won't let you take my mommy" he stated.

The men were all speechless until Shinsuke walked over and squatted down, a soft smile on his face. "We're not here to take her. We're just your mom's friends" he stated.

Koji carefully examined the male until his eyes soon lit up, remembering Shinsuke from the picture that Atsumu showed him. "I know! I saw you in the picture!" he exclaimed with a grin. 

He soon had a bit of a surprised expression. "The picture?" he questioned, making the small boy quickly nodded.

"Mhm! The bad guy showed me a picture of you with my mommy!" Koji exclaimed.

All the males chuckled at the small boy's nickname as they all knew who he was referring to as the 'bad guy'.

Shinsuke softly chuckled, looking at the boy. "What's your name?" he questioned.

"L/n! L/n Koji!" he said with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you Koji. I'm Kita Shinsuke" he said as the boy grinned.

"Nice to meet you Shin-Kun!" he quickly nicknamed the male, already fond of him. Shinsuke chuckled softly and gently ruffled his hair.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to your mom's other friends?" he questions, making Koji nod.

"Can you protect my mom from the bad guy?" he questioned making the white and black haired male nod.

"I promise" he gave Koji a reassuring smile as he grinned in response and nodded before quickly making his way over to the other men as they all squatted down to talk to him.

Shinsuke chuckled softly as he stood up, watching the boy. "You raised him well" he complimented.

Y/n sighed softly, a small smile on her face. "I try" she replies. He looked over at the female as she still seemed anxious, making him put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Relax, the others love him and you know it too" he reassured the female.

She let out a shaky sigh, closing her eyes. "Yeah..Yeah I know. It's just, what if they-" before she could finish her sentence he cut her off, his eyes becoming stern.

"They won't" he stated as she looked at him in the eyes. "We've cherished you as our manager ever since you decided to become the manager of the club. We would never bad mouth you" Shinsuke reassured as Y/n slowly nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks Shinsuke" she replied as he nodded.

"Have you played volleyball before Koji?" Omimi questioned the boy as he shook his head.

"No, but the bad guy said he'll teach me" Koji replied before scrunching up his face. "I don't want him to teach me though" he said as they snickered a bit.

"It's okay, I'll teach you. I'm better than him" Osamu told Koji as he beamed.

"Wha-!" Atsumu glared at his twin who ignored him altogether.

"Really?" he questioned as Osamu nodded. "Okay!" he grinned. "Is it fun?" he questioned.

"We think so" Suna replied as Koji nodded.

"Then I'll play!" he said with a grin.

"Let's get started then" Akagi said with a smile.

The boys split up the game as they got into position. Atsumu served the ball as it flew over the net and slammed onto the other's court as Hitoshi quickly received the ball as it flew into the air. Koji held onto his mom's pant leg, slightly tugging on it.

"What's wrong Koji?" Y/n questioned her son.

"His arms are going to break..." Koji breathed out, clutching onto her pant leg, making her chuckle.

"They won't, Hitoshi-Kun has superpowers so his arms don't break" the female said as the small boy's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he questioned as she nodded with a smile.

"They all do" she said as he grinned, eyes gleaming.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

The game continued and Atsumu's team won. Everyone was panting and sweating as they all tried to catch their breath.

"I haven't done that in ages" Yuto panted out, his hands resting on his knees.

"Osamu you were lackin'" Atsumu nagged.

"Yeah well I haven't played after high school!" Osamu yelled as the two glared at each other and started to bicker with each other.

Surprisingly, no one stopped them, not even Shinsuke for they missed being in their high school years. Y/n couldn't help but smile as well, the nostalgia coming to all of them, their high school memories flooding them. 

"That was so cool!" Koji interjected, making the twins stop bickering as they looked at boy. "You were all bwam and whack!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize the sounds he were making as the men chuckled at his cuteness.

"Ya know, I know someone who you can talk to about volleyball" Atsumu told Koji.

"Really?" the small boy questioned with sparkling eyes and a wide grin. It wasn't until he realized he was talking to Atsumu and quickly turned to talk to someone else, making the guys snort a bit.

The men taught the boy the basics of volleyball and decided to play a small game with him as they helped him. Even though he wasn't even close to winning, they decided to give him the win. Once he found out he won, he went straight to his mom to tell her that he won a game of volleyball. The men chuckled as they watched the boy explaining everything to the woman as she listened, a smile on her face.

"You better not mess up" Suna told Atsumu.

"I wouldn't mind taking her" Hitoshi stated.

"Piss off!" Atsumu exclaimed, making some of the boys snicker. "I know what I'm doin'. I'm 10 steps ahead" he said proudly.

"No yer not" Osamu snorted making Atsumu glare at him. 

Once Koji was done he went over to the men and told them that he wanted to go play in the sandbox as they all understood and let him go play in the sandbox. The boys continued to play another game of volleyball as Y/n watched Koji play in the sandbox.

Everyone was having fun so far, but they were unaware of the trouble that was going to happen later on.


	11. Chapter 11

The men were playing volleyball while Y/n sat on a bench, watching her son that was playing in the sandbox. She smiled softly as she watched him have a wide grin on his face as he seemed to have found something. Quickly, he got up and ran over to his mom as his small hands were cupped. 

"Look look! I caught a butterfly!" he exclaimed with a grin. 

"Did you now?" Y/n questioned with a smile.

"Yeah! Look!" he ushered the female to look in his hands as she did so. There was a black and blue butterfly that he had in his hands, making her smile.

"It's very pretty" she said as Koji nodded with a grin.

"I got it for mommy!" he said, making her chuckle.

"But wouldn't the butterfly like to fly?" she questioned softly. He looked at her before looking back at the butterfly and nodding with a grin. 

"It can fly in our house!" he exclaimed. Y/n chuckled once more.

"But what if it misses home?" she questioned next.

She watched as the small boy started to think before nodding, looking at her. "Koji will let it go so it can go home"

"Okay" Y/n smiled and gently ruffled his hair, causing him to grin as he ran over to some bushes and set it on one of the leaves of the bush. He soon went back to playing in the sandbox.

"Hey N/n, take my place! I'm getting tired" Hitoshi shouted out to the female.

"Nah I'm good" Y/n replied with a smile. "Besides, I have to watch Koji" she added.

"It's fine I'll watch him! Even better! I'll go play with him!" he exclaimed.

"No I'm sure you'd rather play with the guys" Y/n stated. The two were now slightly messing around, trying to push each other towards the volleyball court. Koji had taken notice of this and saw that Hitoshi was pushing her towards the court, making him break out into a grin and run over to her.

"Mommy's gonna play?" he questioned, making the two look at the boy.

"Uh-" before Y/n could say anything Hitoshi quickly replied.

"Yup! She's really good!" he said with a grin. "Go on Y/n, go play" he had a shit eating grin that the female knew she was going to smack off when she was done. Sighing, She took off her jacket that she had and pulled her hair back with a hair tie.

"Yer lucky Koji is here or else I would've kicked yer ass.." Y/n muttered, Kansai accent thick. Hitoshi only snickered as the female went over to the court. "Lets get this over with" she said with a sigh. 

"Kick their butts mom!!" Koji cheered. 

Y/n softly chuckled and slightly waved to Koji as he grinned widely. Getting into position, they started to toss the ball back and forth as Atsumu's side would get a point and Y/n's side would get one. Both sides didn't back down. Gravity pushed Y/n back down as she landed on her feet as she panted a bit.

"Out of breath already Y/n~" Atsumu cooed teasingly as he looked at the female through the net. She glared at him.

"Michinari" Y/n called out, the libero perked up at his name as he looked at the female. She looked at him. "Pass it to me" she said. He nodded as everyone got back into position and the volleyball was thrown in the air once more.

Atsumu had served as he slammed the ball against his hand, making it fly over the net as Michinari called that he was getting the ball. It hit his forearm, making it a bit off as it didn't go to the spot that Y/n wanted it to go. Quickly, she ran to the left and made eye contact with Kita. The two adults nodding at each other, Kita jumped as the others on the other net started to block him. Atsumu quickly took notice of what the female was doing and quickly dove down, but it was too late. Instead of setting the volleyball to Kita, she did a setter dump and the ball fell onto the dirt.

Y/n's side won as they all cheered and went over to Y/n to compliment her as Atsumu slightly glared at her. Koji quickly ran over to her as she laughed and picked him up.

"Mommy was so cool! She was like bwah!" he exclaimed, making the others softly laugh as he continued to explain the scene he saw to her, making her listen with a smile as sweat ran down her face. The female watched as the blonde grumbled a bit as he dusted himself off making her snicker. Atsumu looked at the female, slightly glaring at her.

"What're ya laughin bout?" he questioned bitterly making her smirk as she leaned in towards the net. 

"Just about the fact that you call yourself a professional volleyball player yet you lost to people who haven't played in a long while" she simply stated, her smirk taunting him.

"Yeah well I was just going easy on ya!" he retorted, glaring at her.

"Really? Because it seemed like you were really tryin' there" she retorted back, her smirk continuing to irritate him.

"How about ya shut yer mouth before I do it myself" he growled out.

"You wanna kiss me sooo bad" she said tauntingly, the smirk still on her lips.

Atsumu was about to say something before smirking. "That's the point darlin'." he said as he got closer to her, the net the only thing separating them. "I'll kiss you so hard I'll make you beg for me" he said in a low husky voice. The two stared at each other as the tension between them rose, and maybe a bit of sexual tension.

_Slap!_

The sound filled the adults' ears as they were a bit confused as to what happened until the men had realized what had happened, causing them to start cracking up besides Atsumu. Atsumu now had a small red handprint in the middle of his face as Koji had slapped his hand right in the middle of his face. 

"Don't touch my mommy!" he exclaimed and started to hug Y/n protectively. It was soon Y/n's turn to laugh as Atsumu stood there, baffled, not knowing what to say. 

"Good job Koji" Osamu snickered as Atsumu glared at his twin.

They soon decided to take a small snack break since everyone was now hungry. Koji started to stuff his face with onigiri, making Y/n chuckle as he sat in her lap. The adults were talking to one another as Koji was in his own world, talking to his mom every now and then as well as those that were sitting by him and his mom. 

"Mom mom!" Koji said.

"Yes Koji?" Y/n questioned with a soft smile as she looked down at the boy as he looked up at her with a grin.

"Food!" he said as he held up a half eaten onigiri for her, making her chuckle. 

"Thank you Koji" she said as she took a bite from the onigiri, making him giggle. 

The others watched with a smile, seeing that the two were very close. Atsumu watched, obviously irritated that Koji had slapped him square in his face. He soon looked at the boy and called for him.

"Koji~ Can I-" before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Koji.

"No! This is Koji's and mommy's only!" he exclaimed. Some of the snickered as Koji stuck his tongue out at Atsumu, only for him to do the same. 

"You're such a child" Osamu said, looking at his brother.

"He started it first!" Atsumu exclaimed.

"Yeah but he's a kid" Osamu said.

"You still act like one too!" Atsumu retorted.

It wasn't long until the two twins started to bicker once more. The others ignored them as they continued their conversation with one another. Y/n was running her hands through Koji's hair as he yawned a bit, making her chuckle softly.

"Tired?" she questioned, making him nod tiredly. "Go get your stuff from the sandbox, we're gonna start cleaning up as well" she said. He nodded once more as he got up and went off to the sandbox to go grab the toys that he was using in the sandbox. Y/n watched the boy pick up his toys, making her smile as she took in a deep breath, smelling rain. Looking up, she saw that the clouds were starting to cover the sky. "We should probably hurry before it rains" she said, making the others nod.

They started to pack up their things as Y/n would glance over at the sandbox to make sure that Koji was there. While helping clean up, she was talking to the others as they started to catch up even more, laughing every now and then. 

While throwing away some trash, she noticed that Koji was taking too long with grabbing his stuff. "Koji, we're leaving soon!" she notified the small boy and turned to look in the direction of the sandbox, only to notice that he wasn't there. An alarm went off in her brain as her eyes widened.

Where is he?

The question ran through her mind as she got closer to the sandbox and started to frantically look around. "Koji! Come on sweetheart!" she called out desperately as she tried to stay calm.

Maybe he's hiding.

She looked at the playground but saw no sign of the little boy. Her nails started to dig into the palms of her hands as she felt her hands shaking. Looking down, she saw his small shoeprints in the sand. Quickly following them, she watched as his shoeprints exited the sandbox, making her look up to see which direction he went to, only to see that it led to the streets.

It's fine, he couldn't have gone far.

But what if someone took him?

What if someone took him...

Y/n started to panic even more as she took a look around the streets but saw no trace of Koji. Her stomach churned as it soon started to rain, the sound of thunder echoing in the skies. Her thoughts and surroundings started to overwhelm the female as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Koji!!" she yelled out louder as she didn't know where to go to first, walking from the left before walking to the right. She pulled her hair in frustration as the tears continued to fall.

I'm a horrible mom.

The thought crossed her mind as she continued to look, trying to ignore the sentence but saw no one. About to run off, a pair of hands stopped her as they turned her around and gripped her shoulders. She was met with brown eyes.

It was Atsumu.

"Y/n? What's-" before he could finish she gripped his shirt.

"He's gone!" she yelled at the male.

"What? Who?" he furrowed his brows as she gripped his shirt, tears mixing with the rain.

"Koji! He's gone! Atsumu I-I can't find him!" she choked out. "What if..What if someone took him!? I...I-" he saw the panic in her eyes as she was shaking.

His eyes were now stern as he gently cupped her cheeks so she can look at him. "Calm down, I'll go find him" he reassured.

"But what if-" it was now her turn to get cut off as he didn't break eye contact with her.

"I _will_ find him" he said. Slightly nodded he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What's goin' on?" Osamu questioned as he jogged over to them, the others following.

Atsumu let go of Y/n and turned to the others. "Koji's gone" he stated as the others tensed up. "We'll split up and look around, he couldn't have gone far" he said.

They all nodded and started to say where they were going so no one would go in the same direction. Once they all figured out where everyone was going, they all left, except for Kita who was going to stay behind to stay with Y/n.

Atsumu about to leave, Y/n grabbed onto his hand, making him stop and look at her as she stared at him. "You have to find him Atsumu" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

He stared at her before nodding. "I promise" he said. Y/n slowly let him go as he went off into the streets to go find his son as Y/n watched him leave.

Atsumu quickly looked around the streets and small alleyways between the buildings, calling out for Koji's name. He pushed the front of his hair out of his face so he could see clearly, his heart racing.

"Koji!!" he yelled out. He looked around as a car passed by him. Cursing under his breath, he panted a bit after running who knows how long. 

Looking around, he heard sniffling from all the rain pouring and falling on the ground. Quickly turning his head to the right, he slowly went over to the dark alleyway as he saw the boy with the same brown hair, that was damp, and brown teary eyes. He crouched down in front of the boy, making him look up, only for his eyes to widen as he pushed his back against the side of the building to try and stay as far away as he could from Atsumu.

"Go..go away" he sniffled.

"Come on kid, yer scarin' yer mom" Atsumu said as he held out his hand.

"No! You're...You're gonna take me away and never let me see my mom again!" he exclaimed.

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. He stared at the small boy as he saw his small body was shaking from how cold he was. 

"I'm not taking ya away" he said.

"You're...You're lying..." he mumbled.

"I'm not lying" he stated. "The last thing I want is to take you away from yer mom" he said sternly. "I know how much you mean to her and how much she means to you. Taking you away is the last thing I want to do for the both of ya's" he said. "I won't take ya away, I promise" Atsumu said more softly. 

He heard Koji sniffling more as he glanced at him. "Pr..Promise..?" he questioned. Atsumu gave him a soft smile.

"I pinky promise" he reassured. Seeing Koji slowly nod, he soon got up and quickly hugged Atsumu, causing him to softly chuckled as he held the boy close. 

Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around the boy as he held him. He started to quickly make his way back to the park, calling the others to notify them that he found Koji in the process.

When he got back to the park, Y/n saw that he was holding Koji, making her quickly run over to them. Koji taking notice of his mom, he held out his hands as she quickly took him into her arms and held him tightly, falling onto her knees.

"Oh thank god..." she held the boy tightly as if she would lose him again. 

"Come on, lets get going" Atsumu said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and nodded as she stood up, the others quickly got back as they were all relieved that Koji was fine.

They all said their goodbyes as Y/n made her way to her car. Taking out her keys, she unlocked her car as she was about to put Koji in his car seat until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Atsumu.

"Why don't I drive you back home?" he questioned. Y/n hesitated a bit before slowly nodding. She gave him her car keys as he went to the driver's seat. The female buckled Koji in his car seat and took a blanket from the trunk before coming back and put the blanket on Koji.

"Don't go mommy..." he muttered, holding onto her hand. She smiled softly and gently kissed his head.

"It's okay, mommy's not going anywhere. We're going home, kay Koji?" she softly said. He slightly nodded as she gave him one more kiss on the head. "Get some sleep" she told him before closing the side door and went off to the passenger side. 

Getting inside the car, she closed the door and put on her seatbelt as Atsumu turned on the car and started to drive off to Y/n's apartment, turning on the heater in the process. The drive to the apartment was quiet, both adults not saying anything while the child had fallen asleep just like his mother had asked him. They soon got to her apartment as the two of them got out of the car. Y/n unbuckled Koji from his seatbelt as she went over to her apartment, seeing that Atsumu had unlocked the door for her. 

Atsumu gave her her keys as she went inside before stopping in front of the door. She turned and looked at the male. "Thanks" she said softly.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah" he responded.

It became quiet between the two of them until she spoke again. "Would..Would you like to come in?" she questioned.

"Nah it's fine. Osamu followed us" he said, making the female nod. It was quiet once more between the two of them. "It's not your fault" he said.

"Sorry?" Y/n looked at him with slightly furrowed brows.

"It's not your fault" Atsumu repeated. "What happened today was an accident, so don't beat yourself up about it" he put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Alright?" he looked at her as she stared at him before giving him a small weak smile.

"Yeah...I'll try" she said, voice soft. 

Bright lights were on as they shone on the both of them, making them look over and see that it was Osamu's car. 

"I better get going" Atsumu informed the female who only nodded. "See ya later" he gave her one last smile before heading off to Osamu's car. 

Y/n waved bye to them and watched them leave in the car. Seeing that they were now gone, she closed the door and sighed softly, looking at Koji. 

Maybe he's not so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

"I had a feeling this would happen" Y/n sighed softly as she looked at the thermometer. The small screen showed that it was 100 degrees. She looked at Koji worriedly as sweat was running down his forehead, his face flushed, and was slightly panting. "I'm gonna make you some soup okay?" she said softly before gently placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Before she started cooking, she filled a bowl with cold water and wet a hand towel with it. Walking back to her room, she squeezed any excess water in the towel before gently placing it on her son's forehead. Leaving the bowl on the night stand, she left the room and went to cooking. While doing so, she called her workplace and Koji's daycare to notify them that she wasn't able to go to work and he wasn't able to go to daycare because he had caught a cold. 

Once that was taken care of, she started to gather the ingredients to make soup. She hummed softly as memories of her taking care of Atsumu started to play in her mind.

_"Y/n~" Atsumu whined out the female's name as she had just came into the blonde's room with a bowl of soup. He was about to say something before going into a coughing fit as she gently patted his back. She sat down next to him, rubbing his back in circles as his coughs came to a stop._

_"Hear, take some cough medicine" she said as she opened a bottle of medicine that she had also brought. Pouring it onto a spoon, she held it up to Atsumu's mouth as he scrunched up his face making her a bit annoyed. "Hurry up and take it, stop acting like a child" she scolded._

_"It's bitter! I hate that crap!" he exclaimed._

_Becoming more annoyed, she pinched his nose making him open his mouth to yell at her until she put the spoon in his mouth. The slightly thick and dark liquid made contact with his tongue as he could taste the bitterness of the medicine. Letting go of his nose, she pulled the spoon out from his mouth as he coughed a bit, tasting the medicine in the back of his throat._

_"Ya can't just do that to a sick person!" he yelled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His cheeks became slightly pink from the sudden affection as he looked at her as she gave him a playful smile._

_"Is that better?" she questioned as he only looked away, cheeks slightly puffed out._

_"Yeah.." he mumbled, making her chuckle._

A knock on her door made her snap out of her thoughts as she looked over at the door with slightly furrowed brows. Stopping what she was doing, she went over to the front door and opened it, only to see all of the men, making her eyes slightly widen.

"What're you doing here?" she questioned.

Akagi smiled at her. "We came to visit"

"Obviously" Osamu added, making Y/n roll her eyes.

"Could've told me ahead of time" she mumbled as she stepped to the side to let them all in.

Stepping inside, they all looked around the apartment as it was quite clean. They glanced at photos that were set on a desk near the front door while taking their shoes off.

"Koji's resting in my room if you wanted to see him. Its the last room to the right. He should be up right about now anyways.", the female informed, making them all nod as they headed towards her room. 

Entering the room, they took a look around the room as it was quite normal. A regular sized bed with a nightstand to the right of it. There was a small bookshelf that was against the wall that was on the same side of the door. In the bed, they saw a small lump as it moved a bit.

That small lump was Koji, and as he sat up, the slightly warm towel that was on his forehead fell in front of him. Looking around, he soon saw the group of men but didn't see his mother's face. This caused him to have tears start to well up in his eyes, making the others panic besides one.

Shinsuke walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, a soft smile on his face. "Your mom is just making soup, don't worry" he reassured.

The boy instantly calmed down at the reassurance and information that he had about his mom. Nodding, he sniffled a bit and rubbed his eyes a bit to wipe away the tears and sleepiness.

"I didn't know you were good with kids" Atsumu said, a bit jealous of the male.

"No, I just told him the truth" Shinsuke looked over at the men with a deadpanned expression as they all didn't know what to say.

The others quickly went over to the bed and started to talk to the boy, who seemed to be doing much better than he used to be before they came over to visit the child. They asked him questions while they waited for Y/n to finish up what she was doing so she could take the lead. While they were talking to Koji, Rintaro had became a bit curious with the bookshelf and made his way over to them. 

His eyes looked over the many books that were nicely set inside the bookshelf until one specifically caught his attention. Taking out the book, it was made of leather as he looked at the front. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he read the words on the front of the book.

_We Don't Not Need The Memories_

It sounded like something Y/n would definitely say. Opening the book, his eyes stared at the first picture that was on the first page. 

It was a picture of Inarizaki's Boys Volleyball Team, of them. It was the only picture that was on the first page as he couldn't help but have a small smile tug at his lips, remembering the countless tiring days of practicing volleyball with the men that were in the same room with him.

"You shouldn't be snooping around a woman's room Rintaro" a voice said behind the male.

Turning his head, the smile quickly disappeared as he had a slightly annoyed look on his face as he made eye contact with the blonde twin. Atsumu looked at what the male was looking at, only to see that it was a picture of them together back in their high school days. Rinatro quickly closed the book, looking at Atsumu.

"I thought you said that we shouldn't be snooping around a woman's room?" he rose an eyebrow at the male, trying to keep a stoic face as Atsumu grumbled a bit.

"It's just Y/n. It's not like she's gonna mind if we take a peek at it. Besides, we're also on it so don't we get to see it too?" he questioned, puffing out his cheeks as he looked away.

Rintaro had a bit of a smug look on his face before reopening the book and started to look through the photo album with Atsumu. The others took notice and started to gather around to look at the what the two males were looking at, completely forgetting about Koji.

Koji watched as they were all teasing each other, making him puff out his cheeks and pout, feeling left out. Getting out of the bed, he carefully slid off it and went over to them and tugged at one of the men's pant legs.

"Koji wants to see too!!" he yelled before going into a coughing fit for raising his voice. Hearing the boy going into a coughing fit, they all quickly turned their heads and looked down at the boy who continued to cough. Osamu picked up the boy and gently patted his back until he was done coughing.

"I want to see too.." he mumbled, looking a bit sad. 

His expression pulled at the men's hearts as they quickly set Koji back in bed, making sure he was comfortable. They all sat around Koji as they let him hold the photo album as they started to look through the photos together. 

They weren't exactly able to reminisce the memories together since Koji kept flipping through the pages just to find pictures of his mom. He would only gush about his mom, saying how pretty she was. The men didn't mind though, as long as Koji was happy, so were they. 

As Koji continued to flip through the pictures, Atsumu noticed photobooth pictures of him and Y/n together. He smiled, remembering the memory before panicking, remembering that they had kissed in one of the photos. Although he had calmed down since Koji had skipped that page, he panicked once more when the boy started to flip back to the same page since the small boy had a keen eye for looking for his mom since he loved her with his whole heart as he stated to them once back at the park.

When they got to the page, Atsumu snatched the photo album, startling everyone as he closed the book, his heart pounding.

"Alright! I think that's enough looking!" he exclaimed.

"Koji wasn't done looking yet!" Koji exclaimed as he pouted.

Atsumu stared at the boy who was pouting very cutely, trying to resist the puppy eyes that he was giving him. He was definitely his and Y/n's kid for sure. 

"Give Koji back the book" the small boy whined.

"Well..." Atsumu tried to think of something as he looked at the others for help but they only watched in amusement, making him mentally curse at them. "I didn't get to see any pictures at all! You kept flippin' through it!" he retorted.

"Koji wants the book back" Koji glared at Atsumu as Osamu snickered.

"You're gonna get in trouble 'Tsumu" he stated.

"Shut it 'Samu" Atsumu glared at his twin.

"Give it back!" Koji yelled.

"Give what back?" a voice interjected.

All of their heads looked over at the door as Y/n stood there with a bowl of soup in her hands. She rose an eyebrow, seeing that they were sitting around Koji.

"What's going on?" the female questioned slowly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Atsumu quickly said. "Come on you guys! Koji has to eat!" he quickly left the room with the photo album in his hand. Y/n only watched in confusion as the others started to leave the room as well. Rintaro had another photo album in hand as he exited the room.

Y/n brushed off the blonde male's weirdness and went over to Koji. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she set the bowl down on the nightstand and made sure Koji was more comfortable and snuggled him more with the blanket.

"You shouldn't be yelling" she said softly as she ran a hand through his hair. "You'll lose your voice" she informed the boy.

He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "He wouldn't give Koji the book" he said, causing his mom to chuckle.

"The book?" she questioned.

He quickly nodded with a wide grin on his face. "Yeah! The book had a bunch of pictures with mommy on it, but 'Tsumu took it from Koji" his expression changed back to a pout.

Y/n became a bit surprised by Koji using Atsumu's nickname but quickly changed her surprised expression into a smile. "Well, mommy will make sure to get it back from him. You need to get better right now though. Eat your soup and go back to sleep, okay?" she said as he nodded.

Y/n helped feed Koji the soup she had made for him. Once she was done, she tucked him into the bed as she sang him a small lullaby to help him fall asleep faster. Seeing that he was now asleep, she gave him a soft kiss on the head and left the room, turning the light off while leaving.

Making her way to the living room, she saw the boys huddled together on the couch, making her raise an eyebrow. Going over to them, she saw that they were looking at Koji's baby photos.

"He's so cute" Osamu stated.

"Whatcha mean!? He's always cute!" Atsumu exclaimed.

"Quiet, you're too loud" Y/n said. 

They all turn their heads and looked at the female as she crossed her arms, looking at them with a slight amused expression.

"It's rude to look through a lady's room"


	13. Chapter 13

"It's rude to look through a lady's room y'know" Y/n said to the boys, her arms crossed as she had a slightly amused expression on her face.

"That's what I told em! But they didn't listen!" Atsumu said.

"I remember you saying that because we're also on the photo album means that we could look through it as well" Rintaro interjected.

"Shut it!" Atsumu hissed under his breath, glaring at the male who only had a smug look.

Y/n chuckled as she sat on the couch. "It's fine. I don't mind you guys" she reassured.

They nodded but apologized nonetheless as they put down Koji's photo album and went back to theirs. Seeing the words on the front cover some of them snickered.

"Sounds like something you would say Y/n" Atsumu teased as Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Just start looking through it before I change my mind" she said. They quickly started to look through the photo album, everyone having a blast from the past as they all laughed and pointed out at each other in the different photos. 

There were different photos in the album. Going from everyone eating lunch to Y/n and Rintaro taking a selfie together while Atsumu and Osamu fought in the background. Everything was so nostalgic to the adults. All of them wanting to go back to that time of not having to worry about taxes and taking on responsibilities that adults have. All of them just longing to be care free teenagers once again. 

They soon stumbled upon a picture with all of them wearing different costumes while there were booths behind them.

"I forgot how ridiculous you and Rintaro looked that day!" Atsumu cackled as he pointed out at the two second years in the picture as they were both wearing costumes that seemed to be from a kids show called the _Teletubbies_. 

"At least I'm not wearing a dress!" Osamu retorted back, a bit annoyed with his twin. 

"Better looking than you!" Atsumu exclaimed as the two glared at each other. 

"I remember Y/n wearing this" Aran said as he smiled, pointing a finger at Y/n in the photo. She was wearing a tuxedo with a top hat on her head as she had a cape and a white mask on as well. The outside of the cape being black and the inside being read as she held a rose in her hand. She posed a bit dramatically but it had fit her costume well.

"The girls back at school were all swooning for her" Akagi snickered.

"I _was_ pretty handsome" Y/n said with smug smile. 

They continued to make fun of each other's costumes during the cultural festival. Continuing to go through the album, they saw individual pictures of their sleeping faces besides Y/n's and some pictures of Y/n and Rintaro drawing on the others' sleeping faces. 

Once they finished looking through the photo album, they started to talk among themselves. The conversation mostly contained about their memories together when they were teens. They were all relaxed as they tried not to be too loud so they wouldn't wake up Koji. 

At some point, they decided to leave, seeing that they've intruded in Y/n's home enough. As she walked the men out of her apartment, she hesitated to stop Atsumu as he started to head outside. Without another thought, she reached out to him and gently held onto his shirt, making him stop and look over at her.

"Can...Can we talk?" she questioned, looking at him.

He smiled and nodded in response as he turned towards his brother. "I'll meet you back at the shop" he informed his twin who nodded in response. 

Atsumu went back inside the apartment and sat down, waiting for Y/n as she stalled a bit in the kitchen. The female put anything away, thinking of what to say to the male while he started to look through the baby photos of Koji. 

Having the words she wants to say to him, she made her way over to Atsumu, wiping her slightly wet hands on her pants. She sat next to him on the couch as she looked through the photos with him.

"He's so small" Atsumu cooed quietly as his hand brushed the picture of Koji in a high chair as he was eating. Y/n hummed in response.

"Five pounds" she told the male as he nodded. 

It was quiet between the two adults, both debating who should talk first. Y/n tugged at her fingers nervously while Atsumu kept his hands clasped in his lap. 

"So.." both adults said, making them look at each other before looking away.

"You go first" Atsumu stated, making Y/n nod.

"I just...wanted to say thank you again, for finding Koji" she said, not making eye contact with the blonde. 

Atsumu nodded as the two became quiet again, not knowing what to say. It wasn't until Y/n let out a bitter chuckle.

"It's...frustrating" she said. Atsumu glanced at the female as she was glaring at her hands. "Being a single mom, having to juggle two jobs just to get by life. And then you come into the picture and ask to enter our lives." she chuckled softly. "I sound like a broken record player having to keep repeating that" she said. 

She looked over at him. "I thought I had everything handled. And then.." her voice slightly cracked as Atsumu watched her eyes become glassy in the light. "And then all of a sudden I didn't." her hands clenched in her lap. 

"I looked away for a second" she said quietly. "Only for a second and just like that...he was gone. So many thoughts ran through my head. Was he okay? Did someone take him?" she scoffed a bit. "And then to make matters worst, the rain comes in. I felt useless. I didn't know what else to do but worry, I didn't even think about looking for him and I..." her voice cracked and buried her face in her hands. "I was terrified" she whispered out.

"When you brought him back I was relieved but..." she let out a shaky breath. "There was this...feeling that just started to eat me up from the inside." Her hands gripped her arms, not wanting to look at Atsumu. "I felt so pathetic...During that time I could've done something. I could've gone and look for him myself but instead I just...I just stood there, not knowing what to do." she looked at Atsumu as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I felt like I shouldn't have been a mom right there. I felt like...I didn't deserve to have such a bundle of joy like him. His smile could light up the whole entire universe and I could've lost that smile" tears started to fall from her eyes, unable to contain the wave of emotions overcoming her. "I could've lost something so precious and it would've been because of me" Y/n hugged herself to try and give herself comfort as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"That's not true" Atsumu said. This made her look over at him with a confused look. His touch was gentle as he wiped away her tears. "Something like this was bound to happen at some point." he reassured her, staring into her eyes. 

He cupped her cheeks, not breaking eye contact with her. "You have every right to be a mom, to be _his_ mom. So stop beating yourself up". He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. Y/n in return rested her hands on top of his, which were still cupping her cheeks.

"Everything that you've done has led up to this moment. So don't say that you're useless, or that you're pathetic, because you've become someone so amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you" his said softly.

The two adults looked at each other in the eyes, not breaking eye contact with one another as they began to slowly lean in. Their lips slightly parted, they leaned in until they were interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"Mommy?" Koji called out, causing the two to flinch and pull away from each other. 

"Yes Koji?" Y/n questioned, quickly getting up in the process as Atsumu watched her, a smile on his face as he saw how flustered she was. 

She picked up Koji as he wiped away the sleepiness from his eyes. He spotted Atsumu on the couch as he stuck his tongue out at Atsumu, only for him to do the same. 

"Koji's hungry" the black haired boy stated, making the female hum.

"Alright, I'll heat up the chicken soup. You wait here, okay?" she said softly as he nodded in response. 

Giving the small boy a kiss on the head, she set him back down on the ground and went off to the kitchen. While she was busy in the kitchen, Koji went over to the living room where Atsumu was. Seeing the photo album, his eyes lit up and quickly went to it to continue looking through it.

Atsumu chuckled at this and watched him go through the photo album, making sure that he wouldn't see the pictures with him and Y/n in it. As Koji flipped through the pictures, he slowly came to a halt which made Atsumu a bit curious as to why he had stopped. 

Koji unexpectedly turned around, causing Atsumu to jump a bit from his sudden action. Watching the small boy, he slowly went over to him and gently tugged at his pant leg. The blonde had an amused expression as he saw that the boy had slightly pink cheeks as he looked away.

"Koji..." the boy started, making Atsumu lean in more to hear him. "Koji thanks 'Tsumu..." the boy mumbled, his cheeks slightly puffed out.

He couldn't help but feel an arrow pierce his heart, seeing how cute the boy was. Grinning, he ruffled his hair, chuckling.

"Your welcome" he responded as Koji nodded before quickly leaving him to go to his mother.

He watched as the female picked up the boy, the two talking to one another. Koji glanced over at Atsumu as he smiled and waved at the boy, only to make him hide his face in his mother's chest, making him chuckle once more. 

Setting the boy down, she took the glass bowl that had chicken noodle soup in it, out of the microwave as the two made their way over to the table. Putting the bowl on the table she picked up the boy again and sat him on the table and gave him a spoon. While he started to eat the soup, she made her way over to Atsumu who stood up from the couch.

"I better get going, 'Samu is probably waiting for me" he said. Y/n nodded and walked the man towards the front door. "See you later" Atsumu said, looking at the female as he was outside the apartment.

"Yeah" Y/n smiled at him. "And.." she looked at him as he waited for her. "Thanks, for listening to me vent.". Glancing behind her and seeing that Koji was too busy eating his chicken noodle soup, she quickly pulled Atsumu by the collar and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later" she said and quickly closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Atsumu in front of her door. 

The female had her back against the door as she felt her face heat up. Atsumu on the other hand had a wide idiotic grin on his face as his hand pressed against his cheek, the spot where the female had kissed him. He soon left to give his brother the news while Y/n tried to calm herself down inside her apartment.

"Mommy sick?" Koji questioned his mom, seeing her flustered face.

"No, mommy's not sick" she assured the boy and sat down next to him.

With furrowed brows, he carefully stood up on his chair and leaned in towards her, pressing his hand against her forehead with his other hand on his. His brows furrowing more, he scooped up some of the soup with his spoon and held it up to his mom's mouth.

"Mommy say aah~" he said with a grin.

Y/n chuckled as she opened her mouth as the boy fed her the soup. About to feed her more, she stopped him, encouraging him to eat it so he could grow which he complied. 

Watching the boy eat, her mind wandered off to Atsumu as a smile graced her lips. She couldn't help but start to feel bubbly inside.


	14. AU Side Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi! I'm having a bit of a difficulty with figuring out the plot of this story a little more so I might take longer than usual with updates. I don't want to leave you guys hanging so here's a little AU that I thought of.
> 
> This isn't related to the main story at all, just a little something I thought would be fun for you guys. I hope you enjoy!

Atsumu stared at the small boy in disbelief, seeing how much he had resembled him. He looked at the older female before looking back at the boy.

'How did this happen?' He questioned himself

_Atsumu was hanging around the living room in the apartment he shared with his teammates of the_ _MSBY_ _Jackals. He had gotten a text from his twin brother, saying that their old team from high school was going to meet up in their hometown so they could catch up with each other._

_Seeing he had some time off from his job, he agreed to meet up with the others. He couldn't help but feel excited to see, not only his teammates, but his friends as well. He and his twin agreed that he would be picked up two days before they go and meet up with the others. Osamu obviously picking him up since no one else will get him._

_The day finally came as Osamu picked up Atsumu and they started to make their way back to their hometown. Memories of his high school life started to flood in, not helping but grin, starting to feel nostalgic._

_All his hard work that he put into the sport he's loved all his life. Practicing non-stop with his twin who was seated next to him, driving the both of them to his place. It wasn't until his mind wandered off to a certain female._

_His grin slowly disappeared. His lips pressed together tightly into a thin line. He still remembers her teary eyes, her voice desperately asking him not to go. He frowned, remembering his lame excuse as to why he had to leave. It was an opportunity he couldn't miss, but that would mean leaving the person he's loved for so long. He didn't know whether it was good that he left or not. But he did know that he regrets breaking off their relationship since they were second years in high school._

_There were different routes he could've taken, but it was too late to change it now. He just hoped the female wasn't too mad at him. He also hoped that she hadn't moved on from him, because he hasn't._

_It was the second day of being in Hyogo and already Atsumu felt like he was a little kid again, running around in the streets and exploring with Osamu. He had met up with the others at_ _Osamu's_ _Onigiri Shop he would sometimes go to visit._

_Although he was having fun, it didn't feel right without their manager to join them as well. Where was she anyways? He was sure that she would want to go. Probably give Atsumu a good punch to the face for leaving her three years ago._

_Hopefully she'll be able to make it to their other group meet ups. At the moment, he was doing some shopping since Osamu was bossing him around. He hated it, but it was the only way to pay him back since he was staying over at his place._

_While grabbing things and putting them in the cart, his attention was diverted by a female's voice calling out to him._

_"Atsumu?"_

_Turning his head, he was met with a woman with familiar h/c hair and e/c eyes. He smiled politely at the woman._

_"Hello_ _Ms_ _. L/n" he said. It wasn't long until he noticed the small boy beside the older woman, making him smile. "And who's this?" he questioned._

_He looked at the female as she had a solemn look on her face. "Why don't you come with me so we can talk" she stated._

Atsumu looks at the older female in disbelief, looking at the little boy who was playing in the living room by himself.

"He...He's my son..?" The blond was able to choke out. The older woman nodded, understanding his shock. "Why didn't Y/n tell me then? I mean, she had three years to tell me" he said as his voice was slightly raising, not knowing how to feel about how he just now gets told he has a son.

The older female gave Atsumu an even more solemn look as she glanced at the boy before looking at back into Atsumu's eyes. She replied to him, her voice barely even a whisper.

"Atsumu, she's dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Twitter if you guys are interested in following me. I haven't done anything just yet but I promise to be active on there! :D
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Lordof_Gremlins


	15. AU Side Story 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on hiatus but I've been working on these chapters for you guys since you've all been waiting patiently for my return. I hope you enjoy them!

The older female looked at the blond, sadness evident in her eyes as she didn't break eye contact with him. "Atsumu, she's dead", her voice was barely even a whisper as Atsumu eyes widened.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His chest tightened at the words that echoed in his mind. His fists clenched up as he didn't believe what he heard was true.

"This, this is obviously some sort of prank right? If so then that's going to far" Atsumu quietly hissed out. He looked at the female, trying to search for the real truth.

Y/n couldn't be dead. It had to be some sort of prank she was pulling on him for leaving her.

He searched and he searched, but he saw nothing but grief, and the truth in the woman's eyes. He vision began to become blurry, but he stopped himself from going any further than that. He stared at the table, finding it more interesting before starting to glare at it, almost creating a hole in it.

He didn't notice the woman stand up from her seat and go somewhere before coming back. White folded pieces of paper entered his view. Slowly looking up, he looked at her.

"She wrote letters, for both you and him. Obviously he'll read it when he gets older. Please, read it. She wanted me to hand it to you. She also wanted to leave him in your care" she slowly spoke, her voice soft as she glanced over at the little boy in the living room.

There were too many things happening at once for Atsumu. The different emotions overwhelmed him too much. The fact he has a son and the fact that the love of his life is dead, and he wasn't there for her.

He wasn't there for her...

"Can you...Can you give me some time?" he finally responded.

"Of course" she said softly.

Taking the letters, he put them in his pocket gently, not wanting to ruin them. Without saying another word, he excused himself and left the house, not daring to look back. Walking back to Osamu's place, he kept a straight face and only looked in front of him. He didn't know what to think. Different emotions crashed against each other like waves in an ocean that were in the middle of a storm. Although he didn't know what sort of feelings were bubbling up inside him, right now he was in the feeling of denial, the first stages of grief.

When Atsumu had gotten to Osamu's place, he stayed in the room he was staying in for the rest of the day. He didn't come out at all and stared at the untouched piece of paper. He debated whether to read it or throw it away, he still can't believe the words of what the older female said. She obviously wasn't dead and this was simply just a prank. She was probably at work right now and should be coming back home at any moment. 

He didn't dare to exit his room though, he was too scared to find out the truth, so he stayed inside, not knowing anything. 

For the next few days he stayed in his room. Not coming out, not eating, not sleeping, not anything. Osamu checked up on him every now and then, trying to get him out of his room but he didn't budge. The younger twin couldn't help but worry about his twin.

Of course, he knew that Atsumu had found out about her death. He was bound to know at some point, whether it was by her mother, him, or Kita. He could do nothing but wait until his brother decides to make the decision himself to go to him and tell him of the demons that have been keeping him up at night.

It wasn't until he finally decided to come out of his room. Bags were under his eyes and he looked malnourished. Dragging his feet against the floor, he went to the kitchen and saw his brother, Osamu's back turned to him as he seemed to be making food. The grey haired male noticing the blond, he started to quicken the pace of his cooking.

"You finally decided to come out?" he questioned as he set the food on a plate. "Sit down and eat" he ordered and set the plate down on a table. Atsumu only stared at him, eyes in a daze. Osamu waited patiently as he sat down. "C'mon 'Tsumu, you can't be a professional volleyball player if you don't have anything in yer system" he said. 

Osamu watched his brother carefully as he continued to stare at him. It wasn't until he finally spoke.

"Did you know?" he croaked out, his voice cracked a bit from not being hydrated and for not talking for a few days. Atsumu stared long and hard at his twin who only sighed.

"Sit down and then we can talk" he said.

"Did. You. Know" Atsumu hissed out, making Osamu sigh once more.

"Yeah.. I did know..." he confessed.

"Why..." Atsumu started. "Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"Atsumu" Osamu looked at his brother with stern eyes.

"Tell me!" he yelled out, voice cracking slightly.

Osamu didn't say anything. He opened his mouth before closing it, pressing his lips into a thin line. Why did he not tell Atsumu? He was his brother, he deserved to know on what happened to the person he loved most. 

"I...I don't know" he finally said, a loss for words, his mind becoming blank at trying to find a reason on why he didn't tell him.

Atsumu scoffed at his answer. "You don't know? That's fucking bullshit" he hissed out. "You knew, that she was dead, but you didn't even have the balls to tell me shit!" he yelled out. "I had to find out from her mom! Her mom! Not only that but all of a sudden I have a kid too? You decided not to tell me that either? Oh wait, you don't know why you didn't tell me, did you?" Atsumu questioned harshly, looking at his brother. "DID YOU?" he yelled out louder.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ATSUMU" Osamu finally yelled out, standing up from his seat as he slammed his hands on the table, the chair falling to the ground with a loud thud. "You're not the only one who misses her! You're not the only one who fucking loved her! Do you know how upset me and Kita were when we knew about her death!?" Osamu yelled.

"Oh so Kita knew too?" he spat out. "Of course he fucking knew." Atsumu glared at Osamu. "Of course he fucking knew!" he repeated himself, hands clenched. "Do the others know too? Am I the only one who doesn't know?" he questioned bitterly.

"No. No one else knows besides us, Kita, and her mom" he said, looking at his brother. He only scoffed in response before turning around and started to walk towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Osamu questioned a bit harshly.

"Out" Atsumu replied before slamming the door as he exited the house.

Osamu could only watch his brother leave before letting out a frustrated sigh. He glared down at the table, trying to calm down before slamming his fist against the table. "Fuck!" he exclaimed.

Atsumu walked around the dark streets, only having the light of the moon and stars to guide him to wherever he was going. He found himself a park and sat down on one of the swings. He looked down at the ground, glaring at it while gripping tightly at the chains that held the leather seats.

He ignored the footsteps that her getting closer to him before he saw a pair of shoes step in front of him. Looking up, he saw a familiar white and black haired male.

He frowned before continuing to look down at the ground, finding the wooden chips more interesting. "What do you want?" he questioned coldly.

"I'm guessing you and Osamu had a fight?" he questioned, sitting down on the swing beside him.

"How would you know?" he questioned.

"Osamu texted me" he replied straightforwardly. Atsumu only stayed quiet, his grip on the chains becoming tighter to the point his knuckles were turning white.

It was quiet between the two. No one spoke. There were only the sound of bugs quietly chirping to one another somewhere in the bushes and trees. The silence was soon broken by the older male though.

"We were both there" Kita said. Atsumu only stayed quiet, listening to him. "Me and Osamu, during her final moments." he finished. "Her body was shutting down after giving birth. She stayed strong until last year.." he trailed off a bit, glancing at Atsumu to see if he was listening. "She's dead Atsumu" he said with no emotion in his voice.

The older male watched as the blondes body tensed up and his knuckles becoming whiter and whiter. He was trying to stop himself from punching the man beside him.

"We know how much you miss her. We do too. But you have to accept it. You have a child to take care of" Kita said.

"You don't think I know that?" he hissed out.

It was quiet once again, the air becoming tense as it was a bit awkward.

"I lost the one I loved. All that she left was a letter and a kid, how do you think I'm supposed to feel? No contact for three years and the time I finally come back I find out that she's gone." Atsumu inhaled sharply. "Do you know how that feels?" he questioned.

Kita stayed quiet a bit, staring at Atsumu who continued to stubbornly keep his eyes on the ground.

"No" he finally said.

"Exactly" he replied. "So stop talking like you know shit" he said harshly before abruptly standing up and left the male there to ponder his own thoughts.

Kita only sighed, watching the male's silhouette get farther and farther away.

Atsumu walked the streets once more, letting his legs guide him wherever. His eyes never left the ground before he had stopped, seeing that there was a dim light in front of him. Looking up, he saw that he was standing in front of a motel. Seeing that he didn't have anywhere to stay, not wanting to stay with Osamu since he knew he would punch him when he sees him, he went inside and got himself a room. Going to the room that the reception lady had assigned him, he unlocked the room with the key given to him before entering the small room. 

Walking over to the bed, dragging his feet in the process, he fell backwards, his back hitting the bed with a small 'thud!'. He stared at the ceiling of his room before hearing a ding. He ignored it, already knowing who it is before multiple dings started to fill the air. Becoming annoyed, he took his phone out to see what his brother was annoying him for. 

Skimming over the messages, he stared at the last message his brother had sent.

'The least you can do is at least read the letter she wrote for you' he had sent last. 

Becoming a bit more irritated, he turned to his side and went to his gallery. He scrolled through the pictures he took, most of them being with his teammates and some recent ones with his old teammates from back in high school. He stared at the selfie he took with himself and the others in the background. His heart tightened, seeing that a certain female wasn't in the picture for reasons he didn't want to believe. 

He continued to scroll down out of boredom, his eyes skimming through all the photos. His brown eyes had caught a glimpse of h/c hair, making him stop scrolling and slowly scroll back up a bit. Finding the picture, his brown orbs stared at the female who was giving a small pose with a smile. Her hair was tied with a hair tie as she seemed to be in a gym. 

It wasn't long until he started to look at more pictures he had of her, the memories flooding back as he had remembered what had happened in each picture he took of her. Slowly, sleep had taken over him, making him fall into a deep slumber.


	16. AU Side Story 3

A pair of brown eyes slowly opened. Blinking a bit, he saw that his head was laid on a table as there were some school books and two notebooks on there with him. A bit confused, he rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Did you finally wake up?" a familiar voice questioned.

The blonde's hair quickly turned, hearing the voice and saw the h/c haired female as she had a warm smile on her lips as her e/c eyes stared at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What? Does my beauty leave you speechless?" she joked, continuing to look at him. Without a word, he pulled her into a hug, making the female a bit startled. "You okay?" she questioned, making him nod before digging his face into the crook of her neck. Her smell was faint.

"Yeah. Just...I had a nightmare..." he said quietly. She hummed in response as he felt her arms hug him back as one of her hands rubbed his back comforting.

"Wanna talk about it?" she questioned. He replied back with a mumbled no to which she hummed again. It was quiet between the two of them. It still bothered the male as he held the female closer to him as he possibly could, because he felt like she could slip through her hands if he didn't.

"Just..." he started, making her let out a soft chuckle, seeing that he was going to tell her anyways despite him telling her he didn't want to. "We had a kid" he mumbled. She pulled away a bit and furrowed her brows.

"Your nightmare was us having a kid?" she questioned, making him shake his head.

"No, that's something that would be nice, y'know? Have a family of our own" He gave her a small smile to which she only nodded in reply. "Just...You weren't there..." he lowered his head, biting the inside of his cheek. "Your mom said that.. you were dead. And all there was left from you was our kid and a letter you wrote for me and him." he explained.

"Him?" she questioned.

He let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, him." he replied. "Looked just like me. Maybe two or three years old?" he said.

"Did.. did you learn his name?" she questioned.

"It was Koji" he answered. He watched as a smile graced her lips.

"What a nice name. I probably picked it out since you're bad at names" she teasingly said. He pouted a bit, making her chuckle.

It was soon quiet between the two of them once again. The two teens not saying anything until the female spoke up again. "Did you take care of him?" she questioned him.

"Hm?" he hummed in question to let her know that he didn't hear her.

"Did you take care of him?" she questioned.

"Did I take care of him?" he questioned, looking at her. 

She hummed in response and started to run her fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Did you play with him and keep him company?" she questioned.

Atsumu stayed silent, slightly biting the inside of his cheek. "No" he finally replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just got the news that you died and that I have to take care of a kid right after I got home. I don't know if I'm able to raise him" he said honestly.

"That is true.." she said. "But imagine how he feels too" she said.

"What do you mean?" Atsumu questioned.

"Well, if you think about it, he's only two years old whose mom died just last year. The only family he knows of is his grandma and his mom who sadly died. He might start thinking about his dad. He might question 'Did he die too?' or even 'Did he leave me?' ya know?" she explained with a soft smile. "So you have to be there for him, even if I'm not there"

"Don't say such things. Of course you'll be there" Atsumu frowned a bit as she softly chuckled.

"I'm just saying it as a what if" she reassured, giving him a reassuring smile only to add it with a quick soft kiss on the lips. "Lets go see what Osamu made yeah?" she said making him nod. 

As the two got up, they both slightly stretched before making their way over to the door. Y/n stopped in her tracks, her hand holding onto the doorknob. 

"Something wrong?" Atsumu questioned the female. 

"Take care of him for me" she said.

"What?" Atsumu furrowed his brows, looking at the female.

"Take care of Koji for me okay? He's my entire universe" Y/n said as she started to open the door. 

"You're not-" Atsumu was soon cut off as she turned her head, a sad smile on her lips.

"And make up with Osamu too, okay?"

"Y/n!" Atsumu called out as his eyes widened. He saw the e/c eyes he loved so much start to tear up as her l/c (lip color) lips gave him a sad smile.

"I'll see you later...'Tsumu" she told him before going through the door

Atsumu's eyes slowly opened as he stared at the beige colored roof above him. He rested his forearm over his eyes as he clutched his chest with his other hand.

"How cruel..." he quietly said.

After Atsumu returned the key to his room, he started to roam around the streets of his hometown once more. Many thoughts started to run through his mind, making him have even more mixed emotions.

The blonde found himself back at his brother's place. He stared at the door as her words echoed in his mind. 

'And make up with Osamu too, okay?'

Sighing quietly, he unlocked the door, using the spare key that Osamu had given him. Closing the door behind him quietly. He looked around the house, only to see that his brother wasn't in the house. Walking towards the kitchen, he noticed a note as well as a few dishes on the counter. Picking up the note, he quickly read it.

'Make sure to eat everything' was all it said. 

Atsumu's eyes started to well up. "It's like ya want me to cry" he muttered, quickly wiping away any tears threatening to fall.

Atsumu quickly ate the food that his twin brother had prepared for him, obviously hungry for not eating for a few days. Once he was full he went towards his bedroom and fell face first on his bed. Turning his head, he saw the folded piece of paper on the bedside table. He continued to stare at it, Osamu's text message echoing in his mind.

'The least you can do is at least read the letter she wrote for you'

Atsumu slowly reached out towards the letter before stopping himself. Sighing, he pulled his hand back and turned his back towards the table and decided to let sleep overtake him once more since he was tired after eating so much.

Hours had went by, and by the time Atsumu woke up, it was already late at night. Rubbing his eyes a bit, he checked his phone and saw that it was 11:30 pm. Sighing, he got out of bed and quietly exited his room. And at the same exact time, Osamu had came inside the house as well.

The two twins stared at each other, not saying a word until it was Atsumu who looked away and spoke first.

"Welcome back..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Osamu couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing that his brother seemed to be doing better than the past few days. "Yeah" he replied.

The atmosphere was awkward between the two twins as the both of them didn't speak to each other. The sound of pans and utensils hitting against each other were the only sounds.

Atsumu furrowed his brows, thinking about how he's going to apologize. He sat down on a chair that was near the counter as he gently tapped on the counter. He watched his brother cooking something for himself as he continued to struggle.

"So..." Atsumu started.

"So" Osamu repeated.

Atsumu stayed quiet, not knowing what to say, making him and the atmosphere become awkward once again. Even though Atsumu was suffering from the awkwardness, Osamu was quite enjoying the scene of his twin struggling to apologize.

"Sorry...." Atsumu muttered.

"Hah?" Osamu looked at his brother, unable to hear him as he saw Atsumu was getting irked by him.

"I said I'm sorry!" Atsumu yelled out, annoyed with his brother.

Osamu stayed quiet as he glanced at his brother, a smug look on his face. "Sorry what was that?" he questioned with a teasing voice, making the fake blond even more irked.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Atsumu muttered, calming down a bit. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you" he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck as Osamu's smug face turned into a kind smile before turning his attention towards the food he was cooking as he hummed in response.

"Okay" he said.

There was a small silence after that, the twins not saying a word to each other before Atsumu spoke out once more.

"'Okay'? That's it? Just 'Okay'?" Atsumu stared at his twin in disbelief. Osamu hummed in response as the older twin had enough of the younger twin. "I'm here tryin' ta sincerely apologize to ya and all ya have ta say is 'Okay'!?" Atsumu yelled out.

"Yeah well that didn't seem sincere ta me!" Osamu yelled back, starting to get caught up in his brother's rage.

"What do ya mean!? That's the most sincere I've ever been!" Atsumu yelled.

"Yeah right! Your apology was so bad that a toddler could do better than you!" Osamu retorted.

They both glared at each other as Osamu turned off the stove. The twins started to pull at each other's cheeks, both of them not letting go.

_"Geez, you guys are fighting again?"_

The two stopped what they were doing as they turned their heads, hearing the familiar voice. When they look over at the front door, there was no one there. Slowly, they both let go of each other as the atmosphere became a bit depressing. They didn't say anything, letting the quiet consume them until Osamu spoke up.

"Do you..." he earned Atsumu's attention as the blond looked over at his twin who was looking at the ground until he turned to look at him, finishing his sentence. "Do you want to go visit her?" he questioned Atsumu.

Atsumu opened his mouth to give a response but quietly closed his mouth. He hesitated, wondering if he did wanted to see her or not. Clenching his hand, he looked at his brother in the eyes.

"Yeah" he replied.

Before they had gone to the cemetery, they headed went and bought some flowers for the female and started to go to their destination. It was a quiet car ride, both of them not saying a word. Once making to the cemetery, they exited the vehicle and started to walk by the many graves that surrounded them. 

Atsumu followed Osamu as he was leading him to Y/n's grave. Slowly, Osamu came to a halt, making Atsumu stop as well. 

Osamu looked at the grave as a sad smile made it's way to his face. He crouched down and set flowers down on the grave. 

"I brought idiot" Osamu said softly.

Atsumu ignored his brother as he tightly held onto the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He slowly made his way over to the grave. His brown eyes looked at the stone that had letters engraved in it. Quickly averting his eyes from reading the words, he crouched down as well and set the flowers on the grave as well.

"I'm home..." his voice was barely a whisper as he spoke out. 

It was quiet between the two as he stared at the flowers. Tears threatened to fall from Atsumu's eyes as he tried not to let them fall out.

"Do you think..." the blond started, earning Osamu's attention. "Do you think things would've been different if I stayed?" he questioned his brother. "Maybe if I had just stayed, then this wouldn't have happened..." his voice was sounding a bit strained as he tried to not let it crack.

Osamu stayed quiet before setting a hand on Atsumu's shoulder. 

"No" he answered. "Even if you stayed, I think this would've happened either way" Osamu gently squeezed Atsumu's shoulder. Atsumu sighed, nodding as the both of them stood up.

The two stayed at the female's grave a little more until they had to leave. The car ride back to the house was quiet until Osamu broke it.

"He's waiting for you you know" Osamu told his brother.

Atsumu stared out the window, his lover's words echoing in his mind.

'He might question 'Did he die too?' or even 'Did he leave me?' ya know?'

"Yeah, I know"  
  



	17. AU Side Story 4

A few days had gone by and Atsumu had finally went somewhat back to normal. He had picked himself up and has been slowly accepting the female's death. Although he's much better, he still had to take care of other things, like his son.

The blond haired male was in front of her mother's house. He stared hard at the door, thinking whether he should knock on it or not. Lifting up his hand to knock on the door, he hesitated, pressing his lips together, starting to have second thoughts until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Atsumu?" the older female's voice called out to him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the older female having grocery bags in one hand while carrying a small boy with dark brown hair. Atsumu stared at the small boy as he stared back before looking away, getting a bit shy.

The male smiled at the female. "I came to visit" he said a bit awkwardly as the older female smiled back at him.

"Of course, come on in" she said softly. Atsumu quickly took the grocery bags from the female as she took out her keys and opened the door. Going inside, Atsumu followed her behind and closed the door behind him in the process.

Setting the 2 year old down, he quickly went over to a pile of toys to go play with them. Atsumu smiled, looking at the boy before following the female into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. While helping the older female put the groceries away, he would glance at the boy who was playing by himself.

The female took notice of this and chuckled softly to herself. "Why don't you go and bond with him?" she said.

"Hm?" he stopped what he was doing and looked at her as she smiled.

"Go bond with him. It's obvious that you want to" she said. She watched the blond grin and nod at her and made his way to the living room. She chuckled softly, staring at the two before continuing to put the groceries away.

Atsumu sat down on the couch and watched the boy playing with some dinosaurs. He smiled, watching the boy using his imagination, making small noises with his mouth. It wasn't until Atsumu didn't know what to say to the boy. He glanced around the room, to see what he could talk about before noticing a ukulele. It was _her_ ukulele.

"Do you know how to play?" he questioned, earning the boy's attention. Atsumu looked at the smaller version of him, a bit confused, making him smile softly at him. "The ukulele over there, do you know how to play it?" he questioned again. He watched as the boy grinned and nodded excitedly.

Quickly getting up, he grabbed the ukulele and went over to the older man. Atsumu sat down on the floor as the boy sat in front of him. Resting the body of the stringed instrument on his thigh, his small fingers pressed down on the strings as hard as he could and tried to strum. The ukulele didn't sing the exact note that the boy wanted, but he continued to try nonetheless.

The blond watched the boy continue to try and press down on the string, his tongue slightly sticking out. Soon, the boy strummed the instrument once more as it sung the note that the boy wanted to play. He smiled in triumph, making Atsumu chuckle softly.

"Who taught you?" he questioned the boy. He watched as his expression soon changed into a sad one.

"My mom.." he quietly responded.

Quickly, Atsumu changed the subject, seeing that the boy was becoming sad. "Can I try?" he asked.

The boy nodded and handed the ukulele to him as Atsumu pressed his fingers down on the strings and strummed, only for no sound to come out. Hearing the child laugh, he walked over to him.

"That's not how you do it" he said with a smile. "You have to put your finger here and put the other one here" he explained. Atsumu watched the boy rearrange his large fingers on the small neck of the instrument. "There! Now play it!" he said happily. Atsumu did as he was told and strummed the strings as the ukulele played a high note.

"You're pretty good" he complimented, making the boy smile. "What's your name?" he questioned him.

"I'm Koji!" he answered happily with a wide smile. Atsumu chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, making him giggle.

"You look a lot like Uncle 'Samu" Koji said to the older male.

"But I'm obviously better right?" Atsumu questioned with a smile.

"No because Uncle Samu makes me food all the time" Koji smiled looking at Atsumu. "When me and grandma go and visit him he always makes my favorite food!" he explained.

'Damn 'Samu' Atsumu thought as he sighed. He looked at the boy as he was going through his toys so he could show the older male his favorites. Atsumu listened and watched Koji showing him his favorite toys and why they were his favorite. A smile was on his lips as he saw how happy the small boy looked.

"I knew your mom" Atsumu suddenly said. He watched as his eyes lit up, looking at him.

"Really?" he questioned with a wide grin on his face. Atsumu chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, we used to be friends" Atsumu replied.

"What was she like?" Koji asked.

Atsumu thought for a bit as Koji waited patiently, eyes gleaming. "She was a really fun person to hang around with." Atsumu finally answered with a smile. "Her smile was so beautiful that it lit up an entire room. If she were to get herself into a fight she wouldn't back down, whether it was physical or verbal. Her hugs were really nice." Atsumu said softly.

The blond looked over at Koji, only to see an image of the female smiling at him, before fading and showing Koji smiling at him.

"Yeah, mommy's hugs are always great. She gives me biiiig hugs!" the small boy opened his arms out to show Atsumu how big of a hug he had gotten from her. He smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, she really did give big hugs" he chuckled softly.

The two continued to talk about Y/n. Koji would tell the blond the very few memories he has of her while Atsumu told the younger boy stories that he's remembered about her. He showed Koji photos he had taken of the female during high school.

He watched as the boy swiped through the photos with a large smile on his face, pointing out to the h/c haired female to Atsumu every time he saw her.

"Look! She's with Uncle Shin!" he said happily, pointing to the female who was sitting next to Shinsuke.

"Oh so you know Uncle Shin too?" Atsumu questioned, making Koji nod.

"Mhm! He always gives us rice when he sees us sometimes!" he chimed.

"You two seem to be getting along well" the older female stated with a smile.

The two looked over at her as Koji grinned and nodded.

"He knows about mom!" he exclaimed.

"Does he now?" she questioned as he ran over to her and hugged her legs, making her chuckle.

"Uh huh! He said she was fun and that her smile is really really pretty!" he said.

"Her smile was pretty" she responded with a smile.

As the blonde stood up, he stretched a bit since he was sitting down for a long time. Glancing at his phone, he noticed that it was getting quite late.

"I better get going" he said with a smile.

"But I wanted to see more pictures of mommy" Koji said with a small pout. He went over to Atsumu and tugged at his pant leg, giving him puppy eyes. "Stay please?" he begged.

The blond felt his heart be pierced by am arrow, seeing how cute he was being. Quickly, he ruffled Koji's hair to make him stop looking at him so he wouldn't be swayed by the cute boy.

"I could, but I gotta go home too ya know" Atsumu said, chuckling softly. "I'll visit again tomorrow okay?"

He watched as the boy looked at him with almost sparkling eyes.

"Really?" he questioned, making him chuckle again.

"Really" he assured.

"Okay, you promised!" he said happily and went over to his grandma as she picked him up.

They walked Atsumu to the front door as they waved bye to him.

"Get back safely Atsumu" she said.

"I will" he reassured with a smile.

"See you tomorrow Uncle 'Tsumu!" Koji said.

Atsumu froze a bit, feeling a bit weird hearing him call him uncle when he's really his dad. The blond smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair again.

"Just call me Tsumu" he said, making Koji nod with a grin. Atsumu waved to the two before making his way back to his brother's house.

Atsumu started to visit Koji almost on a daily basis now. The two would talk about Y/n the whole time they were hanging out. At some point, her mother had given the two boys a photo album the female had made during high school.

"Look look! Its you and mommy!" he exclaimed while pointing at a photo that had Atsumu and Y/n in, their faces having black markings on them seeing as they drew on each other's faces.

"Yeah, it is" Atsumu smiled seeing the photo that Koji was looking at. Koji turned the other page as there were only more pictures in the album, the pictures being mostly about Inarizaki's boys volleyball club.

"I wonder if my dad is in here" Koji said, looking through the photos.

Atsumu tensed up to his words. Of course he would wonder about his dad. He had to tell him at some point, or else he would find out himself.

"Did.. Your mom ever talk about your dad?" He hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, but only a little bit. Mommy said he was annoying and wanted to punch his face" he explained. Atsumu chuckled, seeing that the female hadn't changed at all. "But.." Koji started, making Atsumu look at him.

"Koji saw that mommy really missed dad." the boy had a bit of a sad look until his expression changed into a determined one. "That's why, when Koji meets daddy he's gonna punch him for mommy!"

Atsumu chuckled softly, ruffling the boys head. "Make sure to give him a good punch to the face" he said, making him nod with a grin.

"Did you know my dad too?" Koji questioned, flipping another page from the photo album.

The older male opened his mouth before closing it, hesitating on whether to answer or not.

"..Yeah, I did" he finally answered.

"What was he like?" he questioned.

"He was really cool" Atsumu said with a smile. "Everyone liked him" he bragged.

Koji nodded, yawning a bit as he leaned against Atsumu and rubbed his eyes. Atsumu chuckled softly, seeing that he was slowly becoming sleepy.

"Why did he leave mommy?" he questioned.

The questioned had hit Atsumu like train.

Why did he leave her?

Atsumu opened his mouth, the guilt building up inside him. "I...I don't know" he answered.

Koji yawned again as he moved a bit to be a bit more comfortable. "He made mommy really sad..." he said softly. "Sometimes.. Koji saw how sad mommy was when she talked about dad" he yawned again. "That's why.. Koji didn't ask mommy about dad.. A lot..." the small boy soon fell asleep as the boy's words hit the blond harshly.

Atsumu pressed his lips together as he slowly got up. He laid the boy on the couch as he got up to go get a blanket for the boy. Coming back into the living room, he put the blanket on the boy and grabbed the photo album.

He looked at one of the photos and stared specifically at the h/c haired female. He sighed and frowned, gently caressing the picture of the female with his hand.

"I'm sorry Y/n..." he quietly said. His sight started to become blurry, making him quickly blink and sniffle a bit.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, her looked over and saw the female's mother smile sadly at him as he one back. Closing the book, the set it on the coffee table and quietly said his goodbyes.

He headed back to his brother's house and went straight to the room he was occupying. Sitting down on the bed, he saw the untouched letter on the bedside table.

He stared at it, debating on whether he should read it or not. Slowly, he reached over and grabbed the letter tenderly. Unfolding the paper, he started to read the letter.

He noticed that there were some parts of the paper that were a bit more dried up and wrinkled. He chuckled softly, seeing that it was probably because of the cause of tears.

Continuing to read the letter, his eyes water more until tears finally started to leave his eyes.

"I love you too..."


	18. AU Side Story 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to have a more sad atmosphere to this chapter, you can listen to When She Loved Me covered by Lyn Lapid if you'd like! Enjoy! :D

Koji didn't remember a lot about his mom since he's only known her for two years. Although he doesn't have a lot of memories of her, he loved her very dearly nonetheless. His grandma would always tell him stories about her and show him pictures of her. He doesn't like to say it since it makes his grandma sad, but he missed her.

Her smile, her hugs, her voice...

When she fell that day, he was beyond scared. He wanted to see her to make sure that she was okay the next day after, but his grandma didn't let him. When he was able to see her, he saw her hooked up to some machines which made him worry more that he bawled the whole time. He had fallen asleep in her arms from tiring himself out after crying so much.

He brought her flowers when he went to go visit her.

_"You brought me more flowers?" she gave him a soft smile as he grinned at her, holding the bouquet of f/f (favorite flowers) in his hands._

_"So mommy gets better!" he beamed. He walked over to her and tried to get on the bed, only for his grandma to help him up on the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, he handed her flowers, making her chuckle._

_Taking the flowers from him, she smelled them before giving him a bigger smile._

_"Thank you Koji. Mommy's feeling better already" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle._

_"Mommy's coming back home soon right?" he questioned._

_"Yeah, mommy will come back home soon. Promise" she smiled and held out her pinky as he linked his pinky with hers._

_"You promise!" he said before hugging his mom. This made her chuckle and hug him back tightly._

And every time he saw her, he saw that she wasn't getting any better.

_"Grandma" Koji spoke up, looking at the bouquet of flowers he was holding before looking at his grandma._

_"What is it dear?" she looked at him with a soft smile._

_"Why aren't the flowers helping mommy get better?" he questioned._

_He watched as his grandmother's expression turned into a sad one until it quickly changed into a smile._

_"They are helping though, they just haven't taken into effect yet" she reassured._

_The boy looked at her before glancing at the flowers as he clenched it a bit in his hands. He soon looked up at her and smiled._

_"Okay!"_

And then one day, he couldn't visit her anymore. Although he tried to beg his grandma to let him visit his mom, she only shook her head with a sad smile. The days slowly went by and he waited for his mom to come back home, but she never did. 

It wasn't until his grandma made him wear some fancy clothes. Putting him in the car, she drove him somewhere. Before they made it to their destination, they bought flowers. Seeing how his grandma bought flowers, it was a sign that they were going to go see his mom. This made him excited as he patiently waited to get to the hospital to see his mom.

Once they parked the car, he tried to unbuckle himself from her car seat but wasn't able to. His grandma opened the side door and unbuckled it for him. He thanked her and quickly went out, only to see that they weren't at the hospital.

Gently, he tugged at his grandma's pant leg and looked up at her.

"We're not at the hospital" he stated. She gave him a sad smile and picked him up.

"I know" she said sadly.

"But aren't we going to see mommy?" he questioned.

He watched as her eyes welled up. She gave him a soft kiss on the head and a sad smile.

"We are" she simply responded.

They went inside the building and walked through some open door hallways until they made it outside. Koji looked at the many stones that were placed on the ground. They walked down a path until they made it to a stone with his two uncles there, who were also wearing black. 

Grinning, he had his grandma set him down as he quickly ran over to them.

"Uncle Samu! Uncle Shin!" he exclaimed. He watched as the two quickly wiped away their eyes before giving him a smile.

"Hey, Koji" Osamu crouched as Koji ran into his arms.

"Are you here to see mommy too?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yeah" Osamu's voice cracked as he sniffled, making the boy worry.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. Osamu tried to give a boy a reassuring smile as his eyes glistened in the light.

"It's nothing, don't worry" he reassured.

The boy slowly nodded and went over to Shinsuke to give him a hug as well. He noticed that he was trying not to cry as well, making him worry more. When he went back to his grandma, she was crying herself.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" he questioned. He looked around, making sure he doesn't miss his mom either. "And where's mom?" he questioned.

He watched as she blew her nose into a tissue and wiped away her tears. She rested her hands on the boy's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Koji, mommy had to go somewhere" she said.

"She's coming back though, right?" he questioned again.

"No, she's not" she said softly.

"But...But she promised" his eyes welled up as his grandma hugged him.

"I know she did. But she's happy where she is" she reassured. "And although Koji can't see her, mommy can see him." 

He couldn't help but cry that day, knowing his mom wasn't going to come back home even though she promised. 

After that day, Koji didn't talk much at all. He wasn't the bright little kid who would always run up to you to give you a hug. He was always just in a daze. When you talk to him he would nod his head and only give short answers.

Osamu and Shinsuke did their best to help out. Gradually, he did start to become the happy little boy he used to be. Everything almost seemed to be back to normal, but the adults knew that there was something missing.

But then he came along.

A random man with blonde hair was standing at his front door. He looked a lot like his Uncle 'Samu, but they were different in their own way. He watched as his grandma had let the man in the house. Once she set him down, he went to go play with his toys while they went to the kitchen.

He picked up some of his toys and set them down on the floor. He was too busy to notice the man sit on the couch and watch him play. It wasn't until his voice interrupted what he was doing.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked. 

This caught Koji's attention. Play what? His toys?

Koji looked at him a bit confused, and curiously, as he noticed how he smiled at him.

"The ukulele over there, do you know how to play it?" he rephrased. 

This question made him smile. Maybe he knows how to play it too. 

Quickly getting up, he grabbed the small stringed instrument and went over to him. He noticed how he moved from the couch to the ground, but didn't mind. He sat down on the ground as well and tried to play a chord. Of course, it didn't sound like how he wanted it to sound since he didn't have a lot of strength in his fingers just yet since he was just a two year old. 

Of course, he wanted to try it too. When he gave the man the ukulele, he saw how he wasn't even pressing down on the right strings. 

So he doesn't know how to play.

"You're doing it wrong" he giggled. He started to put the man's large hands on the right strings. Obviously it was a bit hard since his hands were large and the neck of the instrument was small. After checking that his fingers were in the right place, he strummed the uke which let out a soft tune. 

"You're very good" he complimented the boy, making him smile.

He had warmed up to him very quickly. He had this comforting atmosphere to him, and he liked it. Grabbing his favorite toys, he went back to the blond to show them to him.

"This is Jerry! He's a bron..brona..." he furrowed his brows, trying to remember what sort of dinosaur Jerry was.

"I knew your mom" the man said.

He knew his mom?

"Really?" Koji questioned with a wide grin. There was another person who knew his mom besides his grandma, Uncle 'Samu, and Uncle Shin. "What was she like?" he questioned. He scooted closer to the male, excited to hear more stories about the person he loved so dearly. 

After that day, Koji warmed up to Atsumu even more. They would talk hours and hours about the female. He wanted to know more about his mom, the things he never knew about her. 

It wasn't too long until his grandmother brought them a photo album that his mom had made herself. Sitting next to Atsumu on the couch, the two started to look through the photos as he would tell Koji what the story was behind the photo. 

"Maybe dad's in here" he said, looking through the photos. 

"Did your mom ever talk about your dad?" Atsumu questioned the boy.

"Only a little bit." Koji responded, looking at the pictures. "She said he was annoying and wanted to punch his face." he added. "But mommy really missed dad." he frowned a bit, before it turned into a determine expression. "That's why when Koji sees dad he's gonna punch him for mommy!" he exclaimed, looking at Atsumu.

He chuckled and ruffled his hair, smiling at him. "You do that" he responded.

Slowly, sleep started to take over the small boy and leaned against the male. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes to try and rub away the sleep, but it was no use.

"Why did he leave mommy?" he questioned the male. It took him some time to answer, but at some point he did.

"I don't know" he said.

"Mommy was always sad.. When Koji asked about dad. That's why...Koji didn't ask mommy about dad.. A lot." he closed his eyes, as the feeling of sleep had won over the boy. He felt himself be moved by the male, and a few minutes later, something soft and warm covering his body. 

Opening his eyes a bit, he saw the male look at the photo album with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Y/n..." he quietly said.

He's sorry?

Why would he be sorry?

Before Koji could even ask the question, he had fallen back asleep. After that day, Atsumu started to act a bit weird with Koji. He would start to bring up his dad every now and then, asking him if he'd want to see him.

Of course he'd want to see his dad. He wanted to ask why he left his mom, why he never came to see him at all, why he never came to say goodbye to mom. 

"Koji?" Atsumu called out.

"Yes?" the boy looked at the blond.

"I..." he had a distressed expression as he pressed his lips together. "I'm..."

"What is it?" Koji got closer to the male, curious about what he had to say.

"I'm your dad..." he said softly.

What?

"No you're not" Koji said, brows furrowed. "You're lying!" he yelled. He looked at his grandmother as she went over to him.

"He's not lying Koji" she reassured. The two adults watched as the boy's eyes watered. 

"You're..You're lying! You're both lying!" he yelled as he started to cry more.

"Koji..." Atsumu went over to the boy as he only slapped away his hand.

"No! You..! You made mommy sad! You left mommy and...And you left Koji alone!" he started to cry more until he was embraced by Atsumu. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone" Atsumu said softly.

He only started to hit his chest, trying to push him away as he cried more.

"Go away! Koji doesn't like Tsumu anymore! Go away!" he continued to hit his chest, crying more and more as Atsumu held him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly, his voice slightly cracking.

Slowly, the boy stopped throwing a fit as he sniffled.

"You...You can't leave me" he said quietly.

Atsumu smiled at the boy's words. "I won't ever leave you" he reassured.

"You...You promise?" he looked at his dad as the blond smiled at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I promise"


	19. The Letter

Dear Atsumu,

I can't say that I fully forgive you after what you did three years ago, but I'm entrusting you with someone that's precious to me. I'm sure you must have mixed feelings about everything, but I need you to know that he's your son, and you need to take care of him. I trust you that you'll take good care of them.

His name is Koji if you didn't know. He was born on June 18th, 2016. He's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet. When I saw him for the first time, he looked so much like you and Osamu. He was so small, I wish you could've seen him. His smile can brighten a whole entire universe and I'm so thankful to have him in my life.

It pains me though. It pains me that I won't be able to watch him grow up or come home with a stray animal asking me if he could keep it. I wanted to watch him grow into a fine young man and see the girl that he's fallen so madly in love with. And although it's a bit hard for me to admit this, I wanted to watch him grow up with you. So do this one last thing for me. 

Watch over him for me.

Watch him grow for me.

Scold him for me.

Tell him how much I love him for me.

Take him to the moon for me.

Do everything that I wasn't able to do with him. Fill in the space that I've left behind, continue to give him the love that I'm not able to give anymore. He needs you as much as you need him. I want you two to be there for each other, even if you do have your ups and downs.

I find it funny.

I say I'm mad at you and I think to myself how I'm not going to forgive you if I ever see you, but I've realized...

I've realized that in my final moments, 

I still love you Miya Atsumu

I love you so much that it hurts to think I'll be leaving this world so soon. So before I say goodbye, I want you to know that

I love you. 

I love you both so much and will always be with you. Don't ever forget my love for you both.

Sincerely,  
L/n Y/n


End file.
